Vuelve a mí
by elechan
Summary: “¡Ayuda!” Ranma se quedó estático en su posición. ¿Esa era Akane? Su voz sonaba asustada y desesperada. El miedo le embriagó y una sensación parecida a la que sintió en el monte Fénix se apoderó de él RxA
1. El precipicio

**Vuelve a mí**

**Ya sabeis que los personajes no son mios, esto solo lo hago para entretener**

Capítulo 1: El precipicio

**"..." los personajes hablan.  
'...'los personajes piensan**

Un suspiro escapó de los labios femeninos, los ojos miraban al frente, contemplando como el sol se perdía en el horizonte, dejando tras de sí, un eterno baile de rojos y naranjas. La brisa fresca sopló acariciándole el rostro y jugando con sus cabellos y, a lo lejos, pudo escuchar el crepitar de un fuego recién encendido.

Volvió a suspirar, dobló las rodillas atrayéndolas hacia sí, cruzó sus brazos sobre sus piernas y dejó que su barbilla se apoyara tranquilamente sobre su mano derecha. El paisaje ante sí la tenía fascinada, la pared de roca sobre la que estaba sentada caía en picado durante varios metros, formando un acantilado de muros escarpados que acababa en un conjunto de tierra y rocas oscuras sobre las que las olas golpeaban con su fuerza y movimiento. Era, en conjunto, un hermoso paisaje de atardecer. Pero la mente de la joven revivía recuerdos acontecidos muchos días atrás, imposibilitando que pudiera gozar de las vistas.

Las voces más allá, a su espalda, charlaban y reían tranquilamente, sin que ella pudiera entender el tema en conversación. Tampoco es que estuviera muy interesada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no podía sentir esa paz que ahora se alojaba en su corazón, aunque también sabía que ese sentimiento no duraría mucho ya que, cuando tuviera que regresar, tendría que lidiar con los mismos problemas de siempre. Dos mujeres, porque ya no eran jovencitas de 16 años, dos mujeres de 23 peleando y discutiendo por un poco de atención de parte de un muchacho de facciones masculinas y trenza que no era capaz de aclarar su corazón. Ella lo vería, se enfadaría y tendría que alejarse del lugar molesta, porque había decidido, después de lo acontecido en el monte Fénix, que no quería usar más su mazo contra Ranma. Aunque muchas veces se lo mereciera. Pero... estar a punto de morir trastoca tu personalidad, te hace cambiar y darte cuenta de la brevedad de la vida. No es que hubiera madurado sobre aceptar sus sentimientos por el joven, él tampoco lo había hecho, pero las peleas habían cesado en su mayoría y, aunque aún se decían los nada cariñosos nombres de marimacho o pervertido, siembre contaban con un deje de algo más en ellos.

Por eso es que este pequeño viaje de fin de semana al mar iba a ser tan especial. Quizá lejos de la muchedumbre y de los problemas hubieran sido capaces de hablar con tranquilidad. Pero no, nunca sería posible para ellos, no para Ranma y Akane, porque poco después de empezar su viaje, se les unieron tanto Shampoo como Ukyo, muy a su pesar.

Y es por eso por lo que se podía encontrar a una suspirante Akane, sentada al borde del enorme precipicio, escuchando a lo lejos a toda su familia, prometido y rivales celebrando y riéndose en demasía, algo que ella no sentía en absoluto. Estaba cansada de la incesante rutina. Necesitaba un cambio, algo que la diera esperanza, que mostrara que las cosas avanzaban. Pero parecía que aún seguían estancados en la misma situación que cuando se conocieron.

Se levantó pesadamente de su sitio, sin mucho ánimo. Al escuchar unos pasos tras de ella, pensó que sería alguien de su familia, avisándole que la cena ya estaba lista. Cuando dio la vuelta sobre sus propios pies, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a la preciosa amazona parada mirándola con una sonrisa siniestra.

"¡Nihao Akane!" saludó coquetamente, pero Akane presintió que algo no andaba bien. Su propio instinto estaba en alerta. Pero... ¿qué?

"No estoy de buen humor Shampoo para lo mismo de siempre, volvamos al campamento."

'Eso ser lo que tú creer' pensó la joven china. Acercó sus pasos a la muchacha japonesa que la miraba expectante. "Shampoo cansada de esperar" dijo de pronto.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Akane aturdida.

"Amazonas preguntar, Shampoo tardar mucho en volver con esposo" seguía con su relato hasta que estuve a tan solo unos centímetros de la muchacha de cabellos cortos azulados que la miraba sin comprender.

"No entiendo" dijo algo temerosa. La sonrisa la aterrorizaba y estremecía. Hacía tiempo que había aceptado que ella tenía muchas limitaciones en comparación con las otras muchachas en un uno contra uno. Y, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por conseguir que Ranma la entrenara, nada había dado resultado. Por eso es que tenía un muy mal presentimiento que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

De pronto, sin poder reaccionar, sintió como los labios de la china se posaban en su mejilla, ofreciéndole un sencillo y casto beso. Los ojos de Akane se abrieron sobremanera al comprender el significado de aquel acto. ¿Qué pretendía?

Shampoo se separó despacio de ella, los ojos de ambas se encontraron. Y entonces, sin que Akane pudiera preverlo, se sintió empujada al precipicio. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto al borde?

Ella intentó equilibrarse y evitar caer, pero la amazona fue más rápida y con una barrida de piernas consiguió que Akane se deslizara pendiente abajo. Satisfecha con su acción, se giró en dirección al campamento, pero sus pasos se detuvieron al vislumbrar al objeto de su devoción caminado hacia ella.

"Hola Shampoo, ¿encontraste a Akane?"

"¡Airen!" respondió ella tirándose a sus brazos. "Chica del mazo no estar aquí" dijo ronroneando acariciando el cuello del muchacho con la punta de su nariz y aspirando el aroma masculino.

"¡Shampoo!¡Suél...!"

"¡Ayuda!"

Ranma se quedó estático en su posición. ¿Esa era Akane? Su voz sonaba asustada y desesperada. El miedo le embriagó y una sensación parecida a la que sintió en el monte Fénix se apoderó de él cuando se dio cuenta que los gritos de socorro venían del precipicio.

"¡Akane!" un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta del muchacho. Se tumbó en el suelo y asomó la cabeza por el acantilado. Allí, un poco más abajo, estaba ella. Con la camiseta ligeramente desgarrada por un lateral y unos cuantos rasguños en su cara, sujeta a una pequeña rama que sobresalía de entre las rocas.

"¿Akane, estás bien?" preguntó sorprendido y algo asustado al verla allí, tan desvalida. ¿Cómo había ido a parar allí?

"¿Cómo crees que estoy, baka? ¡Ayúdame a subir!"

Él sopesó sus opciones mientras le hablaba. Si ella le insultaba no pensaba en lo peligroso de su situación, aunque él estuviera terriblemente nervioso.

"¿Cómo demonios llegaste ahí abajo?" gritó, buscando una cuerda, una rama larga... ¡lo que fuera!

Ella no contestó enseguida. ¿Sería que...? Ranma se incorporó y miró a la china que le observaba desde una distancia prudencial.

"¡Tú! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?"

"¡Airen ser de Shampoo! ¡Shampoo acabar con la competencia!" dijo desafiante.

"¡Maldita china loca! ¡Aléjate de mí y de mi familia! ¿Entendiste?" Ranma estaba encolerizado. Los gritos atrayeron al resto de familiares que miraban la escena sin comprender. El aura del muchacho estaba teñido de un rojo carmesí, parecido al de la sangre que circulaba por sus venas. Los ojos rojos llenos de odio y de rabio, los puños cerrados y tensos, evitando lanzar un ataque contra la joven.

"Ranma hijo, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Nodoka ante la situación, preocupada por lo que estaba pasando. La misma pregunta la tenían todos los presentes en sus mentes, sin atreverse a formularla en voz alta. En ese mismo instante Ranma era capaz de cualquier cosa.

"¡Ranma!" un hilillo de voz subió desde el acantilado y la rabia de Ranma se disipó. Haciendo caso omiso de los que estaban a su alrededor se volvió a tumbar, viendo como los ojos de Akane estaban lacrimosos.

"Tranquila, voy a sacarte de ahí ¿de acuerdo?"

Todos los presentes se pusieron en la misma posición que el muchacho. Y todos gritaron de terror al ver a la joven en esa posición tan frágil, notando sus lágrimas, y la quiebra de la rama llegó hasta sus oídos, asustados.

"No puedo aguantar más" dijo ella, triste. "¡Ayúdame!" pidió, notó como sus fuerzas poco a poco la iban abandonando. "Ranma..."

"¡Maldita sea! Traerme una cuerda, una sábana ¡lo que sea!" gritó.

Soun estaba llorando pensando y murmurando cosas ininteligibles sobre su niña. Nabiki abrazaba a Kasumi y, a su vez, Nodoka estaba cerca de ellas, diciéndolas que todo saldría bien.

Shampoo, olvidada, miraba la escena con desolación, sin entender que pasaba para que su airen no se fijara en ella.

Ukyo estaba al lado de Ranma, sacó su pala y la acercó lo más que pudo hasta Akane.

"¡Akane!" gritó "¡Intenta cogerte! Nosotros te subiremos".

Akane trató, de verdad que trató, pero estaba cansada de sujetarse a sí misma, tenía una buena herida en el brazo que provocaba que se le entumeciera y, para empeorar las cosas, la pala era demasiado corta.

Intentó alzarse varias veces, pero aún así no conseguía llegar. Ranma ayudaba a Ukyo a sujetar la pala hasta que vio que quedaba demasiado alta. La cogió de sus manos y la bajó todo lo que sus brazos dieron de sí, pero aún así estaba demasiado alto.

"¡Vamos Akane, tú puedes hacerlo!" le gritó dándole palabras de aliento. Pero... de repente... la rama se rompió. Su corazón se detuvo un instante cuando vio como ella caía al vacío, sus ojos llorosos se posaron en los de él.

Ranma no lo pensó dos veces cuando saltó con ella, llegando a tiempo para tomarla entre sus brazos, aprisionándola con su cuerpo, y ambos cayeron a las profundidades del precipicio.

**Continuará...**

_Esta es una de esas historias que creo que durará poquito, pero habrá mucho de nuestra famosa pareja._

Se que tengo muchos fics por ahi inacabados, pero es de esas cosas que se le ocurren a una y ahi que escribir, no puedo decir mas.

Por fi! por fi!

Cualquier cosita que penseis, bueno o malo, dejarmelo saber que siempre ayuda a mejorar. Y si teneis alguna idea siempre sera muy bien recibida. Espero saber mucho de loi que pensais, besos!!


	2. El despertar

**Vuelve a mí**

**Ya sabeis que los personajes no son mios, esto solo lo hago para entretener**

Capítulo 2:El despertar

**"..." los personajes hablan.  
'...'los personajes piensan**

La cabeza dolía muchísimo. Intentó llevar una mano hasta su rostro, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. '¿Dónde estoy?' pensó algo asustada y temerosa. La oscuridad que la envolvía no ayudaba en nada a calmar su alborotado corazón. Intentó mirar a su izquierda. ¡Dios¡ eso fue tremendamente doloroso. 'A ver Akane, piensa. Estábamos en casa preparándonos para hacer algo...' intentó averiguar más, pero su agotada mente no pudo pensar en lo que vino después. Intentó mover la mano nuevamente, pero el dolor era muy intenso. Oía ruidos de fondo, sin distinguir qué era. 'El mar'. No supo por qué pensó eso, intentó nuevamente aclarar su mente... pero nada. Los ruidos de fondo se hicieron más intensos y la oscuridad que la rodeaba empezó a desvanecerse. '¿Qué me pasa' se preguntó. ¿Por qué no podía moverse? Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados. 'Bien Akane, solo tienes que abrirlos'. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero un movimiento normalmente tan simple resultaba tremendamente pesado en ese momento. ¿Por qué? 'Vamos Akane, tu puedes' se animó a sí misma. Volvió a intentarlo y, a pesar del dolor, no desistió lo más mínimo hasta que la luz se filtrase por entre sus párpados.

Al notar esa repentina claridad, tuvo que cerrarlos nuevamente, evitando que le hiciera daño a sus pupilas. Intentó ser más precavida y abrirlos muy despacio. Unas imágenes empezaron a aparecer. Luz, mucha luz. Pero no una luz cualquiera. Provenía de... tubos. Los tubos del techo. Por eso era tan blanca. Vale. Entonces estaba bajo un techo. Un techo blanco. Todo era muy blanco. Al fondo pudo vislumbrar una ventana.

Entonces volvió a oír el murmullo, pero mucho más claramente. Era la voz de Kasumi. ¿Kasumi? Giró su cuello ligeramente, aún a pesar del dolor que sentía, y la vio allí, sentada a su lado, las manos sobre su boca y los ojos llorosos.

"¿Ka...?" intentó hablar Akane, pero parecía que hasta hablar le provocaba un intenso dolor.

"Schhh" la silenció ella. Acercó una de sus pálidas manos al cabello de la más joven y lo acarició maternalmente. "No debes hablar aún, espera a que el doctor Tofu venga. Él me dijo que despertarías pronto".

'¿Despertar? ¿Despertar de qué?' ella quiso preguntar, pero la mirada de Kasumi hizo que desistiera de ello. Bien, tendría tiempo de hacer todas sus preguntas. Cerró los ojos un momento, cansada de tanto esfuerzo y entonces, sin darse cuenta de ello, volvió a quedarse dormida.

xxxxx

"¿Qué va a pasar doctor?" preguntó una voz femenina.

"No lo se, la contusión en la cabeza fue grave, y no sabremos más hasta que despierte. Aparte de eso los huesos han sufrido graves daños, pero mejorarán con el tiempo"

"¿Y cuándo va a despertar?"

El doctor miró a otro lado y la mujer, entendiendo, dejó caer sus lágrimas apoyándose en el hombre que estaba a su lado.

xxxx

Akane volvió a abrir sus ojos con pesadez, aunque en esta ocasión fue mucho menos doloroso.

"Hola Akane, ¿cómo te encuentras?"

Cuando giró su rostro vio al doctor Tofu que la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

"Bu...bueno" habló, aún le costaba pronunciar las palabras "me... me duele...todo"

"Es normal, pero tranquila." El hombre cambió la bolsa de suero ya vacía por otra más completa. "Pronto podrás moverte con más soltura y hasta comer algunos sólidos. De momento es muy importante que descanses".

"Doctor" llamó la joven, buscando su atención.

"Dime Akane"

"¿Qué me pasó? No recuerdo mucho de nada"

Él le miró con ojos tiernos. "Tranquila, es normal, llevas varios días inconsciente. Los recuerdos volverán, no te preocupes".

"Pero..." ella quiso saber más, pero entonces la puerta se abrió dejando la conversación inacabada.

"¡Mi pequeña!" gritó Soun a lágrima viva echándose sobre el cuerpo de la joven.

"Tranquilo papá. La vas a hacer daño, aún está muy débil" le regañó Nabiki, pero se podía observar que tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y tranquilidad en su rostro, aunque sus ojos estaban algo rojos e hinchados.

"Hola a todos" saludó Akane con una sonrisa. Era agradable ver a su familia, sentía que no estaba con ellos desde hacía mucho tiempo y, por alguna razón, echaba de menos a todos ellos.

"¿Cómo estás hermanita?" preguntó Kasumi más calmadamente. De repente se escuchó un ruido, producto de algo que se rompe, y todos miraron en dirección al doctor Tofu que, con sus gafas empañadas por la presencia de la mayor de las Tendo, no hacía más que decir palabras incoherentes.

"¡Doctor!" le llamó Nabiki, preocupada, ese hombre en ese estado podía ser peligroso. "¿No tiene que ir a ver a sus otros pacientes?" le preguntó, llevándole hasta la puerta y cerrándola cuando el hombre se encontró fuera.

Nodoka se acercó a la cama de Akane y le tomó de la mano con una sonrisa sincera. "Me alegro que estés mejor, hija"

"Gracias tía Nodoka" respondió ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de que una persona faltaba en la habitación. Al pensar en él, algo provocó que su corazón se acelerara y su piel se erizara. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no sabía por qué.

"¿Qué me pasó?" preguntó a los presentes, intentando sacar algo de información para aclarar las ideas.

"¿No te acuerdas?" preguntó Nabiki,

"No, el doctor Tofu dijo que era normal, que los recuerdos vendrían a mí poco a poco".

"Entonces no te esfuerces tanto hermanita, ya recordarás" contestó Kasumi.

A Akane esto no le gustó, ¿por qué nadie quería decirle nada?

"¿Y...Ranma?" preguntó un poco temerosa. El agarre de Nodoka en su mano se hizo más intenso. La vio palidecer en demasía, y los rostros de los demás presentes evitaron hacer contacto visual con ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó con voz temblorosa. "¿Dónde está Ranma?"

"Él no puede venir ahora querida, pero no te preocupes, Ranma pronto estará nuevamente con nosotros"

"Pero..."

"Hermanita debes descansar" interrumpió Nabiki, "te veremos más tarde" y así todos los presentes, tras despedirse de la joven Tendo, salieron de la habitación.

Akane, cuando se sintió sola, cerró los ojos. Estaba confusa con todo lo que estaba pasando. Nadie le decía nada, nadie quería contarle nada. Solo tenía que recordad pero... ¿el qué?

De repente se vio a si misma sentada observando el mar a lo lejos, la tarde era preciosa y soplaba una suave brisa. Oyó las risas y la conversación a lo lejos. 'Una acampada'... pensó 'con la familia'. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Había alguien con ella, aunque no pudo distinguirla bien. Notó unas manos empujándola y ella agarrada para no caer. '¿Qué estaba pasando?' Entonces la figura de alguien se asomó por el precipicio _"Tranquila, voy a sacarte de ahí ¿de acuerdo?"_ le decía esa persona. Se sintió bien escucharla pero... ¿quién era? Intentó coger algo pero no pudo... la rama se quebró y de repente se vio a ella misma cayendo... pero alguien se lanzó con ella, alguien le abrazó durante la caída... Una trenza negra le hizo cosquillas en la nariz... y todo fue oscuridad...

"¡Ranma!" Akane despertó súbitamente al darse cuenta de la realidad. Ranma se había tirado por el acantilado a por ella. Ranma había puesto su vida en peligro solo por ella. Y ¿Dónde estaba él?_ "Él no puede venir ahora querida, pero no te preocupes, Ranma pronto estará nuevamente con nosotros" _había dicho Nodoka. Y todos tenían una mirada extraña... incluso... triste.

No podía respirar más. El aire no le llenaba los pulmones mientras notaba como se le cerraba la garganta y se le encogía el corazón. ¿Algo muy malo le había pasado a Ranma? ¿Por eso no había ido a verla?

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama, con todo el cuerpo dolorido, pero no se dejó vencer por la sensación. Apoyándose en los muebles que tenía a su disposición y más tarde en la pared, anduvo hasta la puerta, asiendo en una mano la percha en la que colgaba el suero. Abrió el pomo muy despacio, evitando hacer el mayor ruido posible. Se asomó al pasillo, dándose cuenta que estaba completamente en silencio. Salió, descalza como estaba, y empezó a caminar. No sabía a dónde se dirigía, solo se dejaba guiar por su corazón, que latía cada vez con más fuerza. Tuvo que pararse un par de veces, agotada por el esfuerzo, pero volvió a levantarse enseguida, no dejándose vencer por el dolor. Tres puertas más allá se detuvo. Algo le decía que no debería entrar ahí, que aún no estaba preparada para ver lo que había dentro. Respiró un par de veces, dándose valor. Giró el pomo muy despacio y abrió la puerta con sigilo.

La habitación se veía un tanto oscura, solo una lamparita en la mesa al lado de la cama iluminaba el lugar. Una mujer la miraba, con los ojos enormemente abiertos y asustados. '¿Tía Nodoka?' pensó. Pero el corazón se le detuvo cuando vio a la persona que estaba postrada en la cama y solo una palabra escapó de sus labios antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, las piernas no le aguantaran más y cayera.

"Ranma"

**Continuará...**

Quería agradecer a todos por el apoyo con el que habéis recibido esta historia. Me alegro que os haya gustado, a mi me está encantando escribirla. Las cosas iran sucediendo de poco a poco, asi que os pido paciencia. Pero espero que os haya agradado este segundo capitulo e intentare ponerme pronto con el siguiente, ya tengo muchas ideas en mente.

Quería agradecer especialmente a **ranma.akaneforever, abril-chan, edraiz, Ranmoon Boy, katherinesaotometendo, catherine, AkaneKagome** (ya vi que actualizaste, a ver si me paso en un ratillo que tenga y lo leo, que tengo muchas ganas de saber como lo seguiste )**gabyhyatt, monk y vivian alejandra**. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, siempre son muy bien recibidos y animan a una a seguir escribiendo (con musa o sin ella :P)

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. Nos vemos en el proximo!!


	3. ¿Quién eres tú?

Vuelve a mí

**Vuelve a mí**

**Ya sabeis que los personajes no son mios, esto solo lo hago para entretener**

Capítulo 3:¿Quién eres tú?

**"..." los personajes hablan.  
'...'los personajes piensan**

"Schh, está despertando" Los ojos le pesaban nuevamente, pero por suerte intentar abrirlos ya no dolía tanto como la primera vez. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego torció la cabeza hacia el lateral de la cama, donde Nodoka la miraba con una sonrisa complacida pero triste. El doctor Tofu, que también se encontraba presente en la habitación, la observaba algo preocupado, mientras sostenía entre sus manos una carpeta de hospital.

"¿Cómo te sientes Akane?" preguntó el hombre al ver que ella había finalmente abierto los ojos..

"Yo... cansada" contestó la joven con pesadez.

"Es normal, hiciste demasiado esfuerzo y aún no estás en condiciones. No quiero que te levantes de la cama hasta que yo no te de permiso salvo para ir al baño, ¿de acuerdo?"

A Akane le extrañó su voz autoritaria, el doctor Tofu siempre había sido un hombre muy amable. ¿Qué le había pasado?

"Pero..." intentó protestar ella. Y entonces una terrible imagen vino a su mente. Una cama blanca, Nodoka sentada en la angosta silla que estaba a la izquierda del lecho, una persona tumbada, varios monitores a los lados, con sus correspondientes y periódicos pitidos. La trenza siempre le delató, su trenza característica... Pero era prácticamente lo único que se veía de él. La cabeza totalmente vendada, una gran mancha roja empañando la tela blanca de la frente. El pómulo derecho morado, los ojos bastante hinchados y una mascarilla sobre la nariz y boca del muchacho. Las sábanas de hospital cubrían el resto de su cuerpo, salvo los brazos. Akane, en esa milésima de segundo antes de desvanecerse de la impresión, pudo observar multitud de cortes, moratones y curas que habían sido practicadas sobre la piel del joven.

"¡Ranma!" gritó alzando su torso y quedándose sentada sobre la cama. "¿Qué le pasó a Ranma?" gritó ahora más fuerte, perdiendo la calma y cayendo en la histeria.

"Akane, tranquilízate" intento apaciguarla la mujer a su lado, pero la chica no atenía a razones.

"¿Qué pasó?" gritó encolerizada. No se dio cuenta en qué momento las lágrimas habían empezado a caer, solo sentía la necesidad de ir a verle, de estar con él.

"Akane ¡para! te vas a hacer daño" el doctor acudió a ayudar a Nodoka, que a duras penas podía sujetar el menudo cuerpo de Akane sobre la cama. La chica intentaba zafarse de las manos que impedían su camino. Necesitaba verle.

Nodoka estaba sorprendida de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo la muchacha tan herida como estaba. "Akane, por favor" pidió, no queriendo dañarla más. Vio que el doctor intentó sostenerla también, esto no le hacía bien a la muchacha, pero aún así les costaba retenerla sobre la cama.

"Por favor ¿no entienden? ¡Tengo que ir!" pidió la joven. Pero luchar contra dos personas estaba terminando con las pocas fuerzas que había recuperado su cuerpo durante el reposo, y pronto tuvo que darse por vencida, dejando de hacer presión y aceptando que no podría ir a ningún lado hasta que no se recuperara. "Tengo que ir" dijo finalmente en un susurro. Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama y, cuando su espalda tocó las sábanas, llevó sus manos hasta su rostro tapando la tristeza que lo embargaba, mientras los sollozos escapaban de su garganta.

"Akane" dijo suavemente Nodoka viendo el estado de la muchacha. La ternura maternal se apoderó de ella, al sentirla tan sola y desvalida. Acercó aún más su asiento a la litera y acarició suavemente el enredado pelo de la muchacha.

La joven, ante el contacto, empezó a sollozar aún más fuerte. Los ojos de Nodoka se empañaron, pues comprendía perfectamente el dolor de Akane, su propio dolor.

"Por fa...favor..." hipó la muchacha entre lágrima y lágrima. "Tengo que ir a verlo" dijo sin apartar las manos de su rostro.

"Estas muy débil hija, no deberías levantarte."

"¡PERO TENGO QUE ESTAR CON RANMA! ¿No lo entienden?" su repentino arrebate pilló por sorpresa a la madre del joven de trenza, que se separó de ella asustada ante su arranque.

"Tengo que estar con él, por favor" pidió ya más dulcemente. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas y la súplica de sus ojos se clavó directamente en el corazón de la mujer mayor.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose durante varios minutos, sosteniendo cada una la vista que le daba la otra, sin ceder. Los pensamientos revoloteaban en la mente de Nodoka como mariposas que vuelan de flor en flor. Quizá la presencia de ella le haría bien a su hijo. A su único hijo. Ranma había saltado al precipicio solo por ella, para rescatarla. Estaba claro que él la amaba. Pero... ¿y Akane?

"Doctor, ¿podría dejarnos un momento a solas?" pidió Nodoka sin apartar la vista de su futura nuera. El hombre, entendiendo el tono solemne de la petición, salió del lugar haciendo el menor ruido posible, esperando a ser necesitado.

Nodoka desvió su vista a la ventana, todavía era de noche y la hermosa luna blanca iluminaba con su luz etérea el paisaje de allá afuera. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Hacía tiempo ya que pensaba que la situación entre ambos jóvenes estaba siendo terriblemente larga y rutinaria, y algo tendría que cambiar pronto. Pensó en intervenir de una manera u otra en innumerables ocasiones, pero siempre desechó la idea a los pocos segundos. Al fin y al cabo la intrusión de los patriarcas de ambas familias no había hecho otra cosa que provocar consecuencias nefastas en la relación de los chicos. Bien. Ahora era su momento.

"¿De verdad quieres ir con Ranma?" preguntó repentinamente, abriendo en ese instante los ojos y mirando a la muchacha muy seria.

"¿Eh?" la pregunta la pilló por sorpresa y la miró intensamente tan solo unos segundos antes de contestar. "Si" dijo, muy segura.

"¿Por qué?" volvió a preguntar la matriarca Saotome.

'¿Por qué?' se preguntó Akane a sí misma, no entendiendo muy bien la situación. "No entiendo" dijo simplemente.

"Akane, Ranma y tú os conocisteis cuando teníais 16 años. Ahora, cerca de los 24, seguís casi en la misma situación. Y lo único que veo alrededor de mi hijo son mujeres que revolotean, pero que no le dan la felicidad que él necesita. Entiende, soy mayor y estoy cansada del pequeño circo que os habéis montado todos vosotros, Ryoga, Shampoo, Kuno, Ukyo, Kodachi Ranma e incluso tú. Y mi hijo ahora está en coma, puede que no despierte nunca" esto último lo dijo con nerviosismo y la voz quebrada, las lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, luchando por salir.

'_Y mi hijo ahora está en coma, puede que no despierte nunca_' la última frase la cayó a Akane como un balde de agua fría, cejándola totalmente perpleja, anonadada y, sobretodo, asustada. "¿Nu...Nunca?" fue lo único que su boca pudo articular. Ella empezó a temblar como una hoja, apoyándose, casi hundiéndose en la almohada que había colocado a su espalda al sentarse para hablar con Nodoka. Sus lágrimas salieron sin descanso y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Nodoka la observó con detalle, su reacción la dejó sin aliento y su corazón también se quebró al observarla, desvalida, parecía cada vez más pequeña, y repitiendo una y otra vez la palabra nunca, como en trance.

"Akane" llamó, no queriendo perder el hilo de su conversación, sentía que era el momento, aunque el comportamiento de la joven frente a ella le daba esperanzas de un futuro hermoso, si es que su hijo despertaba...

"Akane" volvió a llamar, esta vez ganándose toda su atención. "Necesito saber... necesito saber... por el bien de mi hijo".

Y entonces Akane comprendió, no había marcha atrás, era ahora o nunca. Y supo, cuando su vista se posó sobre la de la madre de Ranma, que ya no había dudas.

"Yo le amo, tia Nodoka. Le quiero, más que a nada en la vida".

Nodoka dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. "Bien"

xxxxxx

Akane estaba sentada sobre la cama que habían colocado para ella en la habitación de Ranma. Aun a pesar de las negativas y preocupaciones expuestas por el doctor, Nodoka le había insistido para que estuvieran juntos, alegando que seguramente su unión sería de mucha ayuda en la recuperación de ambos. Todavía estaban arreglando algunas cosas cuando Akane fue trasladada. Y es allí donde se encontraba ahora, las manos apoyadas al borde de la litera, mirando al muchacho a su lado, y las piernas colgando libremente.

Pegó un pequeño salto, dentro de sus posibilidades, y se acercó muy despacio, recorriendo con pesadez los centímetros que la separaban del hombre que ocupaba su corazón. Le cogió con temor de la mano, intentando no hacer daño a su ya de por sí bastante dañado miembro, y susurró varias veces su nombre.

"Ranma...Ranma, ¿me oyes? Soy yo Akane" empezó a decir en voz baja. "Tía Nodoka ha conseguido que estemos juntos ¿no es estupendo? así que tienes que despertar. Necesito que hablemos" comentaba con congoja en la voz. Acercó la mano de Ranma a su mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas. "Ranma, por favor, despierta" rogó, "¿no entiendes que yo no puedo seguir sola sin tí? No te quedes en este sueño eterno, por favor" pidió "Te necesito" dijo. "Te amo" y dicho esto rompió a llorar, descargando toda su tristeza y su dolor. "Ranma... vuelve a mí".

xxxxxx

Cuatro meses después del accidente, Ranma aún seguía postrado en la cama, sin dar señal alguna de que fuera a despertar pronto. Akane hacía tiempo que había sido dada de alta, muy a su pesar, pues ella hubiera deseado quedarse con él día y noche. Sin embargo, la familia la obligó a marcharse a casa a descansar, lo necesitaba, y luego, más tarde, podría volver a verlo.

Shampoo y Ukyo fueron también a visitar al joven en innumerables ocasiones, al igual que los compañeros de universidad de Ranma, todos con la esperanza de verle abrir los ojos.

Pero, con el paso del tiempo las esperanzas fueron mermando y la desesperación se hizo compañera de todos ellos. Muchos llegaron a la misma conclusión: Ranma nunca despertaría.

En este momento Akane entraba acompañada de Nodoka a la habitación del muchacho. Cual fue la sorpresa de ambas mujeres al encontrarse a Ryoga acompañando al joven de trenza.

"Hola Akane, Nodoka" saludó el joven al verlas entrar.

"¡Ryoga! Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos." saludó Akane amablemente. Tomó la silla de cuero verde de la esquina y se la acercó a Nodoka, para que se sentara. La mujer le agradeció con la mirada, una mirada cansada y triste. El pelo castaño de ella se había teñido levemente de blanco, y alguna arruga producto de la tensión vivida durante todo este tiempo la hacían verse mucho mayor de lo que en verdad era.

"Me enteré hace poco y vine en cuanto pude" contestó el muchacho tendiéndole su sitio a Akane.

"Gracias" dijo ella. Tomó un peine del cajón de la mesita que acompañaba la cama del muchacho, deshizo la trenza y empezó a peinarle delicadamente el cabello, como llevaba haciendo durante casi cuatro meses.

Durante dos horas estuvieron los tres en la habitación, charlando un poco de la condición de Ranma, pero el silencio reinó durante largo tiempo.

"Voy a por un té" afirmó Nodoka repentinamente. Ryoga, se levantó con ella, ayudando a andar a la mujer que se la veía frágil y alicaída. "Akane, ¿vienes?"

"No" contestó ella, "prefiero quedarme aquí, gracias" contestó terminándole de hacer la trenza al joven.

"Te traeremos algo" contestó Ryoga.

"Gracias" y con esa sonrisa que había decidido dibujar en su cara les despidió hasta que salieron por la puerta. Una vez se vio sola, su sonrisa se borró, y la tristeza que en realidad sentía se apoderó de su rostro. Volvió su vista al muchacho, que ya estaba libre de vendajes, hacía tiempo que se habían curado sus heridas.

"Ranma" dijo la joven con tristeza. Tomó la mano del muchacho entre las suyas y se echó a llorar sobre el lecho.

Entonces fue que lo notó. Fue mínimo y apenas apreciable, pero ahí estuvo. Un ligero movimiento. Levantó el rostro para observar al joven, atenta a cualquier tipo de reacción, pero nada. ¿Lo habría soñado?

¡Ahí estaba otra vez! Los dedos. ¡Había movido los dedos! Supo que tenía que levantarse a avisar a Tofu, pero no quería marcharse. No quería que Ranma se despertara y se encontrara solo. Así pasaron largos minutos, en silencio, hasta que Akane pudo apreciar como el rostro del muchacho se contraía, fruncía el ceño y, entonces, empezó a abrir los ojos.

Akane no supo el por qué, pero no fue consciente de que había retenido el aire hasta que sus irises terracota se encontraron con otros de un azul intenso. Sus ojos se bañaron nuevamente de lágrimas, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, y un nombre escapó de su garganta.

"¡Ranma!"

Ella estaba a punto de echarse a sus brazos. Le había echado muchísimo de menos. Tanto, que casi sentía como le faltaba el aire sin él, no tenía apetito sin él... no quería vivir sin él.

Y cuando el muchacho habló, su sonrisa se nubló, y su corazón se quebró, acabando con sus esperanzas.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

**Continuará...**

Holas! Muy buenas a todos. Antes de nada quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero ultimar trabajos de clase y examenes finales me ha tenido bastante ocupadilla y liadilla todas estas semanas. Sin embargo, felizmente puedo decir que ya me puedo dedicar a uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, escribir fics, pues soy totalmente libre!

Siento no saludaros uno a uno ahora mismo pero que sepais que leo todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios y que los adoro, son la alegria que ayudan a una a seguir escribiendo.

Un besote a todos y nos vemos en el proximo capi!

pd. ya sabeis a donde escribir para mandarme esas bombas que se que estais deseando por ser tan mala con Ranma :P


	4. El despertar de Ranma

**Vuelve a mí**

**Ya sabeis que los personajes no son míos, esto solo lo hago para entretener**

Capítulo 4: El despertar de Ranma

**"..." los personajes hablan.  
'...'los personajes piensan  
**_**kkkk**_** flashback**

Akane estaba tomando un te en la cafetería del hospital. Movía la cucharilla con desgana dentro de la taza mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano y la mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la pared del fondo. Aunque su cuerpo estaba ahí, su mente vagaba por muchos recuerdos, lejanos, algunos felices y otros tristes. Pero todos siempre estaban relacionados con el artista marcial de trenza que, en ese momento, descansaba en una de las habitaciones.

Hacía tan solo unas horas que el muchacho había recuperado la consciencia y todavía no daba crédito a sus sentidos. Por un lado se sentía tremendamente contenta y feliz. ¡Ranma por fin había salido del coma! Por otro lado...recordaba los sucesos ocurridos cuando el joven abrió los ojos.

_"¿Quién eres tú?"_

_Akane detuvo su andar en ese momento. Los brazos izados en el aire en espera de un abrazo que nunca llegó, el rostro estático en una mueca mezcla de felicidad y desconcierto, los labios en una media sonrisa que no acababa de cuajar, y su corazón, ya de por sí quebrado, se rompió en mil pedazos._

_"¿Quién eres tú?" volvió a repetir el joven confundido. Pudo observar en la chica que estaba a su lado cómo su cara sufrió varias transformaciones de felicidad, estupor, desconcierto, furia y, por último, una tristeza que no logró entender._

_Akane tragó duro, notando como las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta, los labios resecos y las manos sudorosas. Se dio cuenta que sería incapaz de pronunciar palabra. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo que quién era ella? ¿Acaso Ranma le estaba tomando el pelo? Pero entonces las palabras del doctor, meses atrás, resonaron en su mente como campanillas estruendosas. El golpe de la cabeza. Podría no haber sido nada, podría cambiar drásticamente las cosas. Y eso ocurrió. Ranma no recordaba nada. ¿Nada? ¡Nada!_

_Volvió a tragar intentando darse valor para responder algo, lo que fuera, pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados por la repentina llegada de Nodoka y Ryoga._

_Ambos venían charlando animadamente, la mujer portaba entre su manos un te humeante que habían prometido traer a la muchacha. Sin embargo nunca llegó hasta _

_las manos de Akane, pues el líquido se esparció por las baldosas del suelo sin ningún cuidado, el vaso rodó hasta una esquina y allí quedo, olvidado, ya que Nodoka se había lanzado hacia su hijo, no pudiendo creer lo que veían sus ojos, envolviendo al sorprendido muchacho en un abrazo tan protector, cariñoso y materno, que el joven sintió como su corazón latía complacido._

_"Hijo mío" eran las únicas palabras que escapaban por entre los labios de la mujer, las lágrimas acompañando sus actos._

_Ryoga se había quedado en el marco de la puerta atento a los acontecimientos con una mezcla de alivio y felicidad. Por muchas circunstancias de peleas, duelos y enfrentamientos entre los dos jóvenes por unas razones u otras, lo cierto es que Ryoga sentía que Ranma era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo, a un mejor amigo._

_El muchacho dirigió su vista a Akane y su rostro se ensombreció al verla tan preocupada y triste. Algo no andaba bien, podía sentirlo en sus ojos, pero ¿qué? Ranma había despertado, ¿no era eso lo que llevaba esperando por tanto tiempo?_

_Nodoka se levantó de su posición, enjugándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su cara._

_"Bienvenido Ranma"_

_El joven la miró sin comprender, no atreviéndose a decir nada. La veía tan radiante que sentía tristeza al pensar que no la reconocía. Le había llamado Ranma, pero antes de eso, cuando aún lo abrazaba, repetía sin cesar hijo mío. ¿Sería ella acaso su madre? No recordaba nada._

_"Sí, Ranma, ella es tu madre"_

_El joven dirigió su vista hasta la muchacha que se había distanciado de él unos pasos y acababa de contestarle a la pregunta no formulada, clarificando así sus dudas ¿Acaso ella podía leer su mente?. Su rostro se veía ahora en una expresión neutra, aunque él juraría que había un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos._

_Nodoka pasó su vista de Ranma a Akane, y de vuelta a Ranma. Ambos jóvenes se miraban como si cada uno de ellos intentara descifrar o descubrir algo oculto del otro, sin éxito. Entonces, finalmente, posó su mirar en la muchacha de cabellos azulados._

_"¿Cómo dices Akane?"_

_"Ranma ha perdido la memoria. Le estaba explicando quién eras tía Nodoka. Se veía un tanto confundido mientras le abrazabas." Explicó ella sin apartar sus ojos de los del muchacho._

_"¿Es cierto eso hijo, no nos recuerdas?" Ranma entonces desvió su vista de esa pequeña batalla que tenía con la muchacha para dirigirla a quien, por lo visto, era su madre. Se sonrojó de vergüenza y pena ante su respuesta._

_"Sí, lo siento" bajó su mirada, no pudiendo soportarla más._

_"Oh" fue la única respuesta de Nodoka. Durante varios minutos se produjo un silencio bastante incómodo en la habitación, solo roto por los pitidos periódicos de las constantes de Ranma. Ryoga fue el primero que se atrevió a hablar._

_"Entonces no recuerdas nada de nada"_

_"No"_

_"¿No sabes quién soy, quién eres, quiénes son ellas o por qué estás aquí?" volvió a insistir el muchacho de la pañoleta._

_"No, nada"_

_Nodoka suspiró ante esto._

_"Hijo, me llamo Nodoka y tu padre se llama Genma. Tu nombre completo es Ranma Saotome y hace unos meses cumpliste los 24. Este es Ryoga, ella es Akane"_

_"Akane" pronunciaron sus labios muy suavemente, solo lo apreció Nodoka, quien se sonrió ante este hecho._

_"Verás" continuó, tomando la silla que había quedado apartada, sentándose sobre el mullido cojín, "Ryoga, Akane y tú os conocéis desde hace años, desde los 16 nada más y nada menos. ¿No es cierto?" preguntó a los muchachos que seguían de pie al fondo de la habitación. Ellos tan solo se limitaron a asentir. "Practicas artes marciales desde niño, y hace algunos años os trasladasteis tu padre y tú a vivir a la casa de los Tendo, la familia de Akane, porque tanto tu padre como el de ella, mucho antes de que nacierais os prome..."_

_"Tia Nodoka" cortó Akane repentinamente. "Creo que es mucha información, acaba de despertar. Deberíamos ir a hablar primero con el doctor Tofu."_

_"Tienes razón" dijo ella, algo intrigada por el nerviosismo de la joven. Sabía que había detenido su relato en esa parte en concreto por algo que estaba escondiendo, ¿miedo quizás? Al fin y al cabo la situación se había aclarado entre ellas hacía ya tiempo. ¿Acaso no quería que Ranma supiera sobre el compromiso que los unía? Tendría que preguntarle._

_El mismo hilo de pensamiento es el que estaba siguiendo Ryoga, que la miraba intrigado. Akane estaba tramando algo y tenía curiosidad por saber qué, pero ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella._

_Las observó salir de la habitación y justo cuando se iba a sentar a acompañar a Ranma, Akane asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta._

_"Ryoga, necesito que vengas tú también, por favor"_

_"Cla...claro" contestó el muchacho turbado por el comportamiento tan extraño de la joven. Saludó con la cabeza a Ranma, que miraba la situación sintiéndose un mero espectador que no tenía ni voz ni voto en los acontecimientos y, cuando la puerta se cerró y finalmente se quedó solo en el cuarto, se volvió a acomodar en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada mientras cerraba los ojos, vencido por el cansancio, un nombre escapó de sus labios antes de quedar completamente dormido._

_"Akane"_

"¡Akane!" el grito tan cerca de su oído la despertó de su ensoñación, provocando que saltara del susto. "Madre mía Akane, llevo un buen rato llamándote y tú en las musarañas, ¿se puede saber dónde estaba tu cabecita?"

"Lo siento Nabiki, solo pensaba"

"No... si ya" alzó la mano para pedir un café a la camarera y volvió la vista a su hermana. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien"

"¿Estás segura?" insistió.

"Sorprendida, pero contenta de que haya despertado"

"¿Y sobre lo otro?"

Akane no necesitó que le dijeran más para entender de qué estaba hablando Nabiki. La verdad es que en el momento en el que formuló en voz alta su decisión a todas las personas que rodean a Ranma, incluidos familia y amigos, no había tenido mucho tiempo para meditarla. Ahora, con unas horas de por medio, se aseguraba a sí misma que era lo mejor.

"Decidida"

"Eso va a dar pie a Shampoo y a Ukyo para avanzar. No tendrás derecho a decir nada" le advirtió la castaña.

"Lo se" fue la simple respuesta de Akane, que no había apartado la vista de su te.

La camarera llegó en ese momento, dejó la taza humeante frente a la mediana de las Tendo, y se fue nuevamente tras la barra.

"Akane, piénsalo bien. Lleváis muchos años con el compromiso y nunca lo habéis roto, bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Por qué ahora?"

Akane alzó el rostro en ese momento a su hermana. Nabiki contuvo la respiración, los ojos lacrimosos de Akane se veían decididos, tristes pero decididos.

"Ranma nunca ha tenido una vida normal, siempre su padre le ha arrastrado a todas partes y vendido por comida a cualquier comerciante, prometido a mil y una chicas por 

un poco de arroz u okonomiyakis o lo que sea. Y cuando llega a Nerima, le persiguen cuatro prometidas y todos los locos de Japón. Tiene derecho a un poco de normalidad."

"Pero..."

"Nabiki, la decisión está tomada. Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi lo han aceptado, a regañadientes, pero sabes que cuando quiero tengo argumentos irrebatibles" sonrió segura de sí misma. Nabiki no pudo más que esbozar una ligera sonrisa ante esto. "Además, acabó en coma por salvarme, podría no haber despertado nunca, no puedo volver a someterle a eso."

"Pero lo quieres" dijo Nabiki.

Akane la miró sorprendida. "¿Cómo...?"

"Tengo mis contactos" una sonora carcajada de parte de Akane irrumpió el lugar.

"Cierto, tú siempre estás preparada."

"Entonces, ¿piensas dejarlo así? Además aún no sabemos por qué te caíste."

"Lo se, no recuerdo mucho de entonces, vagos sueños que me acechan de vez en cuando. Pero sí, estoy segura. Ranma no sabrá nunca que hemos estado prometidos. Lo que tenga que ser, será.

"Has madurado Akane" afirmó Nabiki, no sabiendo qué más decir.

"Y a qué precio" contestó ella. Tras esto, se quedaron calladas, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

xxxxx

"Buenos días Ranma, ¿qué tal dormiste?" el joven posó su intenso mirar en un hombre con gafas, pelo castaño recogido en una pequeña coletilla y mirada amable.

"Bien" contestó simplemente, escudriñando al médico.

Tofu solo sonrió ante esto. "Veo que no me reconoces" dijo. Ranma tan solo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. "Soy el doctor Tofu, además de amigo de la familia Tendo y de la tuya. Tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace años. He tenido que curar muchas de tus heridas y dislocaciones"

"¿Dislocaciones?" preguntó Ranma confundido. ¿Qué había hecho él en su vida?

"Sí, bueno. Ya iras recordando cosas Ranma, no tienes que frustrarte. Es muy posible que la memoria te vaya volviendo con el tiempo."

"Entonces, ¿podré recordar todo doctor?"

"Bueno", Tofu se ajustó los lentes antes de responder, "quizá queden lagunas, después de todo el golpe que te diste fue bastante fuerte. Pero algunos recuerdos volverán. Además, tienes tiempo de crear nuevos recuerdos."

"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"Ranma, tutéame por favor. Y sí, puedes preguntar lo que quieras"

"Esa chica...Akane...¿está bien?" Tofu se sorprendió ante tal inquietud del muchacho.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" ¿Sería que acaso recordaba alguna cosa de su pasado?

"Bueno...es solo una impresión pero... cuando abrí los ojos ella pareció que quería abrazarme pero... en cuanto le pregunté quién era... no se, simplemente cambió. Creo que la puse triste".

Tofu suspiró ante esto. Tomó la silla y se sentó, meditando bien su respuesta. Al fin y al cabo Akane había sido muy clara en sus deseos.

_"No quiero que le digáis nada del compromiso"_

_"¡Pero hija!" empezó a quejarse Soun ante las palabras de su pequeña._

_"Por favor papá, entiende. En primer lugar ese compromiso fue impuesto por vosotros, nadie nos preguntó, y en segundo lugar, mira a dónde nos ha llevado todo esto. Ranma ha estado en coma por meses"_

_"Pero Akane, el honor de la familia Saotome y Tendo está en juego, no puedes negar unir nuestras familias..." Genma no pudo continuar con su discurso pues este se vio interrumpido por la feroz mirada de la joven quien casi escupió las palabras con veneno._

_"¿Me estás diciendo que es más importante el honor que tu propio hijo?"_

_Nodoka, que había observado todo el espectáculo que habían montado los hombres en silencio, habló entonces._

_"Akane, si eso es lo que deseas lo cumpliremos."_

_"Pero..." intentaron quejarse Soun y Genma, mas un movimiento y el resplandor de la katana que Nodoka siempre llevaba consigo les hizo callar sus protestas. No pudieron hacer otra cosa que asentir, derrotados. Nabiki, Kasumi y Tofu tan solo se limitaban a mirar._

_"Está bien Akane" suspiró Soun. "El compromiso queda, oficialmente, anulado"._

"Verás Ranma. Llevas viviendo en la casa de los Tendo cerca de 8 años. Akane y tú sois buenos amigos y ella estaba muy preocupada por ti. Le disgustó un poco que no te acordaras de ella, pero no te preocupes, es una chica fuerte.

xxxx

"Nihao Ranma"

"Hola Ranchan"

Las dos chicas se hicieron paso a través de la puerta al interior de la habitación del joven. Muy a regañadientes habían aceptado la propuesta de Akane de no revelar el hecho de las prometidas. Sin embargo, cada una tenía sus propios pensamientos con respecto a eso. Era una oportunidad que ninguna de las dos jóvenes pensaba desaprovechar.

"Ho...hola" dijo Ranma sorprendido. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento. Hacía tan solo unos minutos que se había marchado el doctor Tofu y aún quedaba muy presente en su memoria la conversación que había mantenido con el médico sobre Akane. Esa chica le inspiraba muchos sentimientos confusos y lo peor de todo es que no le había vuelto a ver desde que abrió los ojos. Por alguna razón sentía que necesitaba hablar con ella y pedirla perdón por no recordarla, por más que quisiera. Es por eso que no se esperaba la visita de estas dos muchachas que parecían conocerlo. No podía negar que eran dos bellezas, sobretodo la joven china de largos cabellos morados y curvas prominentes. Aún así se sintió un poco cohibido cuando notó como esa misma mujer restregaba sus curvas contra su cuerpo sin ningún pudor mientras que la otra castaña de hermosos y grandes ojos le recriminaba su osadía.

"¿Ranma no acordarse de Shampoo?" preguntó coqueta.

"N...no" contestó turbado. La verdad es que esta situación se le hacía un tanto incómoda y suspiró aliviado cuando ambas se sentaron, cada una a un lado de la cama, y tuvo, nuevamente, espacio vital para respirar.

"Yo ser Shampoo, amazona que venir de China con bisabuela. Tener restaurante Nekohanten. A Ranma encantar comer comida de Shampoo".

"Bueno, bueno, a Ranma también le apasionan mis okonomiyakis, así que no vayas con tanta altanería. Tú y yo" empezó a explicarle al muchacho cuando dirigió su vista hacia ella, "nos conocemos desde niños. Me llamo Ukyo, antes íbamos a la misma clase cuando íbamos a la escuela y, al igual que Shampoo, tengo un restaurante. Cuando salgas de aquí te prepararé un rico okonomiyaki".

Las horas pasaron y los tres estuvieron charlando animadamente, más de lo que Ranma pensó en un principio. Ninguna de las dos tocó el tema de las prometidas, tan solo se presentaron como sus amigas, aunque ya verían el momento de llevar a cabo sus planes. Poco después Ranma anunció que estaba cansado y despidió a las dos muchachas que prometieron ir a verle más a menudo y una comida en cuanto saliera del hospital.

Ranma, solo y tumbado en la cama, pensaba en las dos jóvenes. Cada una con su peculiar carácter, había sido raro como se ponían a discutir por lo que Ranma consideraba tonterías, pero era bueno sentir que tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él.

Sonaron unos golpes en la puerta, débiles y muy suaves para ser del doctor. "Adelante" concedió meditabundo, preguntándose quién podría ser. Por lo que tenía entendido la hora de visita había terminado y la verdad es que ya no esperaba a nadie. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió a la muchacha de cabellos azulados...Akane, asomada tras la puerta.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Claro" Ella no esperó mas respuesta y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado evitando hacer mucho ruido. Caminó con pasos lentos hasta la cama y se sentó, dejando caer todo su peso sobre la silla que antes había estado ocupando Ukyo. Cerró los ojos un instante y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento mientras un largo suspiro escapaba de sus labios. Se llevó la mano a la frente y colocó un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja, pues le hacía cosquillas en los ojos, manteniéndolos siempre cerrados.

Ranma observaba con detalle los gestos de la chica, escudriñándola. La verdad es que hoy habían ido bastantes personas a visitarle y le habían contado apenas un atisbo de lo que había sido su vida antes del accidente. Sin embargo, a todos los que preguntó por Akane, le dieron evasivas y respuestas poco claras de su relación con ella. Él no sabía que pensar, suponía que debía de verle como un hermano o algo así, ya que vivían bajo el mismo techo desde hace años. Si hubieran tenido algún tipo de relación se lo habrían comentado, ¿no?

"Deja de mirarme así" Akane rompió repentinamente el silencio, pero sin moverse de su postura ni mirarle al decir aquello. Ranma se sorprendió y apartó la vista. ¿Cómo sabía ella que la observaba si no había abierto los ojos? Esa chica era un misterio para él. Un exquisito e inquietante misterio.

"¿Cómo estás?" Akane se dignó a mirarle en ese instante. Ranma volvió a posar su azulado mirar sobre ella antes de contestar.

"Un poco cansado la verdad" contestó sin más, sincerándose. Ella le daba una confianza que aún no lograba comprender.

"Lo siento, no debieron venir todos hoy. Pero es que has estado ausente mucho tiempo"

"Eso me han comentado"

"¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada?"

"No, intento pensar en algo pero la cabeza empieza a dolerme. El doctor Tofu me dijo que era normal, que es mejor no forzar las cosas y que los recuerdos volverán por sí mismos."

"Entiendo" Akane volvió a quedarse callada y Ranma no supo que más decir. Se recostó sobre la almohada y se quedó observando el techo, en silencio. Entonces se dio cuenta que la simple compañía de ella se le hacía bastante grata y que el estar callados no resultaba incómodo en absoluto, en comparación con otras de las personas que había "conocido" ese día. De repente recordó el semblante de ella cuando le preguntó por su persona, y ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento se apoderó de su ser.

"Akane" llamó, ganando la atención de la muchacha. "Lo siento"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella sin comprender. Ranma no solía ser una de esas personas que se disculpaba, y menos sin tener nada por el que hacerlo. De hecho se había ganado muchos vuelos Aerolíneas Akane a causa de su gran boca. Esto era totalmente nuevo. Cierto es que desde aquella vez en China cuando el artista marcial de trenza tuvo que luchar contra Saffron, Ranma había cambiado ligeramente. Los insultos aún existían entre ambos, a pesar de los años. Sin embargo, su número había disminuido notoriamente y habían podido mantener una relación amistosa bastante considerable para ser ellos dos. "¿Por qué Ranma?" volvió a inquirir la joven cuando vio que el muchacho no le respondía.

Ranma seguía observando el techo y se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar pues su intuición le decía que debía escoger cuidadosamente las palabras. "Por... por no reconocerte. Por no acordarme de ti. Creo que eso te ha hecho daño y lo siento. No fue mi intención herirte."

Akane quedó perpleja ante la confesión. Sentía que los ojos se le aguaban y las lágrimas luchaban por salir al exterior Se levantó de la silla, sintiendo su corazón latir tan rápido que temía que se le escapara del pecho. Se sentó en la cama de hospital con cuidado de no dañar a su dueño, y abrazó al muchacho con todo se ser, dejando que, finalmente, sus sentimientos escaparan por sus ojos, cobijando su rostro en el pecho del chico.

Ranma se quedó petrificado al notar como la joven le abrazaba tan intensamente y no pudo reaccionar hasta que notó la humedad que empezaba a empañar la bata de hospital que vestía. "Akane" No supo por qué, ni si sería correcto, pero abrazó a esa joven intentando darle un poco de consuelo. Apoyó su mejilla en el cabello de ella, aspirando su aroma a jazmín y flores de sakura. Cerró los ojos embriagando todos sus sentidos de ella y dejó que llorara en su abrazo... hasta que ambos quedaron finalmente dormidos.

**Continuará...**

Y hasta aquí llegó el capítulo. Quería hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones que considero necesarias con respecto a este fic. En primer lugar notareis que las personalidades de los personajes, si bien siguen teñidas del toque Rumiko, los he modificado en bastantes aspectos. Después de todo ahora cuentan con 24 años y no 16, me parece que es hora de que maduren un poco, nosotros mismos no nos seguimos comportando de la misma manera que hace 8 años, ¿verdad?

Otras cosas con respecto a Shampoo, nadie sabe realmente qué es lo que pasó aquel día, excepto ella. Ranma no recuerda absolutamente nada y Akane apenas tiene vagos recuerdos. Pero no os preocupeis que las cosas irán evolucionando.

Siento que me he dejado muchos detalles en el tintero y aún así estoy satisfecha del capítulo. Espero que no se enfaden por la decisión de Akane, pero creo que es lo más considerado por su parte, no creen? Después de todo el pobre Ranma nunca tuvo una vida fácil así que esto es como...empezar de cero. Pero no se preocupen porque Ranma recordará. Tengo muchas ideas, pero aún hay que madurarlas un poco. No se cuanto me llevará este fic (de capítulos me refiero) pero agradezco a todos vosotros por estar ahí y seguir leyendo hasta aquí (y ya os dejo que pensareis que soy un poco pesada :P)

La última nota final... me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a **Akane/Kagome**, por sus palabras de ánimo y su fidelidad. Para ti amiga.

Y ya sin más me despido, recordando que todos los comentarios siempre serán muy bien recibidos (asi que escribirme porfis :miniojis: ) y no dudeis en dejarme saber opiniones e incluso ideas, siempre se las puede buscar un huequito en el fic.

Hasta pronto!


	5. Bajo las estrellas

**Vuelve a mí**

**Ya sabeis que los personajes no son míos, esto solo lo hago para entretener**

Capítulo 5: Bajo las estrellas

**"..." los personajes hablan.  
'...'los personajes piensan  
**_**kkkk**_** flashback**

"Bisabuela, Shampoo necesitar dos cuencos de ramen más"

"En seguida" respondió Cologne desde la cocina del Nekohanten. Hoy había sido un día bastante ajetreado y el cansancio podía apreciarse en los rostros agotados de las dos mujeres. Mousse estaba transformado en su forma maldita atado con una cuerda en una de las esquinas de la cocina gritando sin parar.

Cologne, cansada de sus quejas, alzó un cuchillo carnicero que estaba usando en ese momento y le miró directamente a los ojos "si no te callas te sirvo en el almuerzo".

Cuando se hubieron marchado los últimos clientes, Shampoo salió a la puerta a colgar el cartel de CERRADO. Se quitó el delantal blanco y lo dejó en una silla cercana a la salida. Tomó asiento en una banqueta alta cerca de la cocina y miró a Cologne, sentada a su lado.

"¿Cuándo es la fiesta?"

"Ser en una hora. Shampoo ir ahora mismo a prepararse. Airen deber ver a Shampoo hermosa para casarse pronto."

"Creí que habíais quedado en no decir nada a Ranma"

"Y así ser, pero Shampoo ser mejor esposa para airen que las demás. Shampoo no dejarse vencer por ellas, ser honor de amazona."

Cologne volvió su vista al frente, meditando durante unos instantes las palabras de su acompañante.

"Todavía no entiendo qué pasó aquel día. Akane puede ser despistada, pero no tanto. ¿Cómo crees que se cayó por el barranco?" preguntó con voz indiferente, pero cuidando bien sus palabras y mirando de reojo a la chica que cambió de expresión a una más seria y desafiante cuando terminó de formular la pregunta.

"Chica violenta del mazo ser torpe." Contestó simplemente, y se levantó de su asiento. Abrió la puerta de madera que daba acceso a la cocina y se acercó al pato, que después de la advertencia de Cologne se había quedado muy quieto en su sitio.

"Mousse tonto, si Shampoo soltar prometer comportarse, ¿sí?"

El pato hizo un movimiento de cabeza con grandes aspavientos, deseoso de ser liberado de sus ataduras. En cuanto se sintió en libertad, tomó una de las teteras doradas que había encima de una repisa, la llenó de agua y la puso al fuego, esperando que calentara.

Shampoo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación pasando por delante de su bisabuela, pero sin atreverse a mirarla. Cologne, por el contrario, no apartó su vista de ella mas no hizo comentario alguno hasta que la vio desaparecer escaleras arriba.

"Espero que no se enteren nunca, por tu bien" dicho esto tomó un paño húmedo de detrás del mostrador y se puso a limpiar las mesas, mientras un ser humano transformado en pato pensaba detenidamente sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Voy a abrir" anunció Kasumi saliendo de la cocina. Se limpió las manos húmedas con el delantal y fue presurosa a saludar a los recién llegados.

"Ohayou Kasumi"

"Ohayou Ukyo, todos están en el dojo. Pasa, pasa" pidió.

La cocinera de okonomiyakis entró a la estancia, descalzándose en la entrada y colocándose las zapatillas para invitados que habían dejado en la puerta. Sin decir más, Kasumi volvió a la cocina y Ukyo se dirigió hacia su destino feliz y contenta, con un paquete envuelto en un lazo azul bien agarrado en su mano derecha. El dojo estaba hermosamente decorado, con multitud de cintas de colores atravesando el techo de madera de un lado a otro. Al fondo una gran pancarta blanca con letras en negro anunciaba la razón de la celebración de aquella noche. "Bienvenido Ranma" se leía. El homenajeado se encontraba justo al otro lado de la puerta, rodeado de multitud de amigos y compañeros que le saludaban amistosamente. Ukyo recorrió la estancia con la vista y encontró a Akane justo en la esquina opuesta, a tan solo unos pasos de la puerta, tomando uno de los oniguiris que habían servidos en una mesa larga.

"Ohayou Akanechan" saludó la cocinera colocando sus okonomiyakis sobre el mueble.

Akane tan solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza acompañándolo con una sonrisa. Tomó un vaso que contenía un líquido ligeramente rosado y lo bebió de golpe.

"¿Cómo está Ranma?" preguntó Ukyo, sirviéndose un vaso del mismo líquido.

"Bien creo. Un poco abrumado. Ha venido mucha gente. Está allí al fondo, donde está aquel grupo. Deberías ir a saludarle" contestó la joven de cabello azulado sin mostrar mucho interés en el asunto.

Ukyo siguió el consejo de la joven y se acercó a la multitud. Todos hablaban y reían entre ellos. Sin embargo, Ranma estaba apartado en una esquina sin mostrar ningún interés por las conversaciones que se desarrollaban a su alrededor. Cuando sintió que alguien le llamaba alzó la vista y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a la muchacha. Aunque aún su memoria seguía siendo un completo vacío, la chica situada en frente suyo le producía una gran simpatía y confianza, le gustaba su compañía.

"Hola Ukyo, ¿cómo estás?"

"Muy bien, te he traído unos okonomiyakis. Tus preferidos de hecho, ven" le cogió de la mano y le arrastró por todo el dojo hasta la mesa en la que había dejado el paquete. Ranma se sonrojó ante tal contacto, pero se dejó guiar sin decir nada. De hecho estaba agradecido de haber salido de aquella horda de gente. No es que le cayesen mal, de hecho todo el mundo se había portado muy bien con él y le habían saludado con gran cariño. Sin embargo se habían puesto a hablar de temas de universidad y situaciones supuestamente vividas juntos, pero que él no podía recordar. Por lo tanto, se sentía un poco extraño y ajeno a todas las charlas.

Una vez llegaron a la mesa, Ukyo abrió el paquete que había traído consigo y le ofreció a Ranma que tomara un poco.

"Ukyo, ¡esto está buenísimo!"

La cocinera de okonomiyakis estaba encantada con la situación. Le preocupó un poco el acuerdo que habían hecho todas las prometidas, pero vio como una nueva posibilidad de conquistar el corazón de tan deseado joven. Podrían volver a recuperar la confianza y la amistad de antaño y, sabiendo que él la consideraba bonita, solo era cuestión de tiempo que se enamorara de ella.

"¡Ranma!" la amazona apareció entonces en escena, saltando a los brazos el joven.

"Oye Shampoo, suelta a Ranchan de una buena vez"

"¿Acaso tú estar celosa?"

En ese momento las chicas comenzaron una discusión entre ellas, olvidándose por completo del muchacho allí presente. Él las miraba sin comprender, aunque la situación se le hacía tremendamente familiar. De repente su cuerpo tembló ante el contacto de un joven de cabellos largos negros que lo abrazaba con desesperación gritando a pleno pulmón el nombre de la amazona. Ranma tardó apenas unos segundos en reaccionar y, sin pensar sus movimientos, alzó el puño hasta que chocó con la barbilla de Mousse, que acabó completamente noqueado en una esquina del dojo.

Aspiró profundamente un par de veces intentando calmarse. Miró a su alrededor y le extrañó que nadie se hubiera percatado de los sucesos recientemente acaecidos. ¿Acaso sería normal toda aquella situación?

Sin saber qué responder a la pregunta volteó nuevamente, Shampoo y Ukyo seguían con su pelea, aunque decidieron salir a la calle a arreglar sus asuntos. En ese momento los patriarcas de las familias Saotome y Tendo aparecieron en el dojo con varias botellas de sake bajo el brazo y, ya bastante borrachos, comenzaron a cantar a pleno pulmón gracias a un equipo de karaoke que había conseguido Nabiki.

Ranma los miró aburrido, estar entre tanta gente le incomodaba un poco, pues aún no conseguía situarlos dentro de su vida. En ese pensamiento estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que había una persona que no se encontraba en la sala. Recorrió todo el dojo con la mirada sin poder localizarla. Como el sitio estaba un poco oscuro, al haber apagado las luces para dar más protagonismo al cantante de turno, empezó a caminar por todo el recinto. Pasó al lado de muchas personas que le saludaron o le ofrecieron una sonrisa, pero ninguno de ellos era la persona a la que estaba buscando. Una vez hubo dado un par de vueltas sin tener éxito en su búsqueda y viendo que en ese momento nadie le estaba prestando atención, salió furtivamente fuera de la estancia y se dirigió a la residencia Tendo para buscar a Akane.

La estuvo llamando durante un buen rato mientras recorría la casa. "!Akane!" gritaba una y otra vez. Tras asegurarse que no estaba en la planta baja, subió las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Observó por un instante el pato con letras occidentales que colgaba de la puerta de la joven y, no supo por qué, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. De repente una imagen vino a su mente._ "Hola, me llamo Akane, ¿Quieres que seamos amigas?"_ Ranma dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sorprendido por lo que acababa de enseñarle su mente. ¿Eso había sido un recuerdo? Intentó hacer memoria de más cosas, pero solo consiguió que la cabeza empezara a molestarle. Suspiró derrotado, no podría forzar las cosas. Alzó la mano derecha y con los nudillos dio unos suaves toques en la puerta.

"¿Akane, estás ahí?

Silencio.

"¿Akane?"

Tras no recibir respuesta alguna dijo decidido.

"Voy a entrar" giró el pomo de la puerta en su mano y la abrió, muy lentamente. Asomó el rostro por el marco de la misma "¿Akane?" nada. Todo estaba en completo silencio. Las luces apagadas y la cama perfectamente hecha. Nadie estaba allí. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta y volver por donde había venido cuando un pequeño detalle captó su atención.

La ventana estaba abierta.

No supo qué fue lo que le impulsó a llegar hasta allí, pero un sexto sentido le decía que ese era el camino correcto. Asomó la cabeza mirando el jardín de la casa que, bajo la luz de la luna, tenía un cierto aire etéreo. Se subió a la mesa cuidando de no tirar nada y alzó los brazos, ayudando a impulsarse para poder subir al tejado.

Sorprendido por su propia habilidad y una vez sintió que conservaba el equilibrio, alzó la mirada y allí, perdida en sus pensamientos, la vio.

Estaba sentada unos pasos más allá, las rodillas dobladas y los brazos apoyados en estas, el pelo suelto revoloteando libremente gracias a la suave brisa que soplaba. Ranma la observó sin perder detalle, la camiseta de tirantes de color azul a juego con su pelo, los pantalones ajustados a su cuerpo, y esa mirada...ella se veía triste. ¿Por qué?

Avanzó sigilosamente hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. Posó su vista en las estrellas y dio un largo suspiro de satisfacción, agradeciendo la tranquilidad que se vivía ahí arriba.

"Te buscaba" dijo repentinamente y sin atreverse a mirarla. Por alguna extraña razón que no supo comprender, decir esas dos palabras había provocado en el joven un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, agradeció profundamente la oscuridad de la noche para poder ocultarlo.

Akane no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa al oír aquello. Lo cierto es que se sentía bastante desdichada. Cierto es que había recuperado a Ranma, y daba gracias a Kami porque eso hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, lo sentía tan lejos... De alguna forma él había cambiado, no podía recordarla, y le dolía pensar que todas las aventuras y desventuras que habían vivido juntos, al estar solo en los pensamientos de ella, parecía que jamás hubieran ocurrido. Él no se acordaba del momento en el que le gritó a Sanzenin que no se atreviera a besarla porque ella era su prometida. Tampoco el hecho de que estuvieron a punto de besarse aquel día, encerrados en el armario, cuando tenían que hacerse cargo de aquel traje que hizo que Akane fuera una gran artista marcial, o la vez en la que Ranma luchó contra Saffrón para salvarla olvidando por completo una posible cura para su maldición.

Todo ello dolía, y dolía mucho.

"Estás muy callada" comentó el joven al ver que ella no respondía.

"Lo siento, es que últimamente estoy un poco distraída" contestó ella restándole importancia a su silencio.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" preguntó el joven preocupado. Ella le miró entonces y pudo ver que él realmente estaba interesado en saber el por qué de su actitud. Sus ojos... sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban con interés y preocupación hacia ella.

Akane le sonrió, con no demasiadas ganas, pero intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué iba a decirle?

"No, tranquilo. Estoy bien."

A Ranma la sonrisa de la chica no le pareció absolutamente nada convincente, pero no dijo nada más, después de todo no podía presionarla a hablar si ella no lo deseaba.

"¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?"

"La verdad es que estoy un poco abrumado. Ha venido mucha gente y me siento mal por no poder recordarla" explicó el joven "y además en cuanto ha llegado Shampoo ella y Ukyo se han puesto a pelear, no sé muy bien por qué la verdad. Una pena porque lo cierto es que Ukyo y yo estábamos teniendo una charla agradable. La primera que he tenido en toda la noche si te soy sincero"

Las palabras de Ranma llegaron a lo profundo del corazón de Akane. Él había vuelto la vista nuevamente hacia las estrellas, por lo que no pudo ver la expresión dolida de la chica.

"Sí, Ukyo es muy simpática" dijo la muchacha con tono sarcástico. No es que no le cayera bien Ukyo, pero odiaba su posición de amiga porque eso le permitía acercarse mucho a Ranma, compartir con él secretos que el joven jamás había compartido con ella. Y ella, lo único que deseaba era recuperar al muchacho de cabello trenzado que conoció con 16 años y que se había alojado sin darse cuenta en su corazón.

Ranma se puso en pie repentinamente "deberíamos bajar". Le tendió una mano amistosa a la muchacha para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella tan solo lo miró sin moverse.

"Ve tú, yo me quedaré un rato más"

La suave sonrisa que tenía Ranma en su cara se desvaneció de golpe. "Akane, por favor ven. De verdad quiero que estés allí...conmigo" pidió el muchacho mientras se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus dedos, nervioso.

"¿En serio?" preguntó ella, los ojos le brillaban de la emoción.

"Claro, no me siento tan bicho raro cuando estoy contigo. Además, creo que Shampoo y Ukyo se han marchado y apenas conozco a todos los que están allí abajo" Ranma no supo por qué había dicho todo aquello pero, cuando vio la cara de felicidad y esperanza de Akane, le entró el pánico. Sintió un miedo terrible a... ser... sincero con ella. No sabía por qué, ni entendió su actitud, pero su corazón pegó un respingo de dolor al apreciar cómo los ojos de ella perdían ese brillo tan especial.

"Está bien" concedió la muchacha finalmente, dolida por las palabras. Tomó la mano que el joven volvió a tenderle, pero su pie resbaló en la teja y ambos cayeron sobre los arbustos que poblaban los alrededores de la vivienda.

Cuando Akane abrió los ojos se encontró que su nariz casi rozaba la de Ranma. Él la miraba con una expresión que no supo descifrar. Notó su cuerpo masculino bajo el suyo propio y se sintió protegida cuando sintió que los brazos de Ranma la rodeaban completamente.

"¿Te hiciste daño?" preguntó él en un susurro. Ranma estaba en estado de shock. Cuando la notó resbalar se asustó terriblemente y saltó con ella para protegerla de cualquier daño. Por suerte los arbustos habían acolchado un poco la caída y ella... podía sentirla entre sus brazos, tan tierna...tan hermosa.

"N...no" consiguió por fin contestar. Sus miradas se encontraron. Akane bajó la vista a los labios del chico... tenía tantas ganas de besarle...tenía tantas ganas de que la quisiera...

Ranma pudo observar cómo Akane le mirabaa mientras se humedecía los labios. Un escalofrío placentero le recorrió el cuerpo y supo que, en ese momento, lo único que quería era probarla. Sentir los labios femeninos jugando con los suyos propios, arrancarla suspiros de placer con sus besos, acariciarla y sentirla contra su cuerpo... y no soltarla.

No soltarla nunca.

Fue involuntario, pero Akane cerró los ojos al sentir que Ranma se acercaba a ella. Ranma lo deseaba como creía no haber deseado nada en su vida. Es como si fuera algo que llevaba esperando hacer muchísimo tiempo. La sintió cerca, sus labios rozaron la boca de Akane... el corazón de ambos empezó a latir muy fuerte, la nariz de Akane rozó la de Ranma.

"¡Ranma!"

La voz de Shampoo rompió el momento y ambos se separaron el uno del otro muy sonrojados.

"Gra...gracias por salvarme" dijo ella lo más rápido que pudo, y se levantó sin esperar respuesta, saliendo directamente hacia el dojo.

Apenas unos minutos más tarde apareció Shampoo. "Ranma, ¿qué hacer ahí? Shampoo buscar por todas partes." preguntó la amazona mirando al joven con cara de sorpresa, lo que menos esperaba era encontrarlo tirado a un lado de la casa, escondido entre los arbustos.

"Na...nada" contestó el chico saliendo de su ensoñación. "Volvamos a la fiesta" se levantó quitándose de encima alguna que otra hoja que se había quedado enganchada a su camisa y ambos partieron rumbo al dojo.

--

El día de hoy era especialmente caluroso. Akane y Ranma se encontraban en ese momento solos en la casa, pues el resto había decidido ir a la playa aprovechando los últimos días de calor. Ranma había preferido no ir, por alguna razón la playa le provocaba escalofríos. Akane se excusó diciendo que tenía que hacer algunos recados de universidad, que ya lo había dejado pasar mucho tiempo, así que finalmente se quedó.

'Uf, si llego a saber que la temperatura iba a subir tanto me hubiera ido con ellos, ¡qué calor!' pensó la joven pasándose la mano por la frente. Soltó el bolígrafo que tenía sujeto en su mano derecha y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla, mirando al cielo azul. Una nube traviesa cruzó el firmamento en esos instantes. Akane cerró los ojos y se imaginó a sí misma subida sobre esa nube esponjosa, dejando que el viento acariciara sus cabellos, feliz de sentir la brisa en su rostro.

"Akane" llamó Ranma desde la puerta. La joven despertó de su ensoñación, volvió a tomar el boli de la mesa y se sentó erguida, continuando con su tarea.

"¿Sí?" el muchacho abrió la puerta y ella giró la silla para poder verle.

"Voy a darme una buena ducha fresquita. Estás a tiempo de utilizar el baño si lo necesitas".

"No, tranquilo. Estoy bien."

Ranma cerró la puerta y Akane volvió a sus estudios. 'Es extraño' pensó 'obviamente es Ranma, pero se comporta diferente a como era antes. Es más dulce, educado, atento... supongo que no tener a cuatro prometidas todo el día encima tuyo te cambia mucho. Menos mal que tampoco ha venido nadie a retarle, aún no se recupera del todo.'

En eso estaba cuando escuchó un grito agudo proveniente del baño. Se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo para averiguar el motivo del escándalo.

"Ranma" llamó abriendo la puerta del servicio. Lo que vio la dejó algo aturdida y confusa. Ranma estaba desnudo totalmente estático, en su forma femenina. Del grifo seguía saliendo agua pero él ya no le prestaba atención.

"Ranma" Akane no supo en ese momento qué es lo que pasaba. "¿Estás bien? Te oí gritar"

En ese momento la pelirroja alzó la vista a la muchacha "yo...yo...¡no me mires!" Ranma empujó a Akane fuera del baño y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Akane tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? "Ranma" volvió a llamar notando como la furia empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo. 'Encima que me preocupo va y me grita de esa manera. ¡y yo quejándome de su amabilidad!'.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no recibía respuesta, volvió a abrir la puerta corredera del baño, muy lentamente. El suelo estaba totalmente empapado y el grifo seguía abierto, pero el joven ya no se encontraba allí. Akane avanzó unos pasos y recorrió la estancia con la mirada. Se agachó para evitar que siguiera saliendo agua y se fijó en la ventana abierta. 'Así que por ahí has salido, ¿eh? Me pregunto a dónde habrá ido'.

Unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación del muchacho llamaron su atención. 'Esta vez no te me escapas' y empezó su carrera por el pasillo hasta la estancia que ocupaba el joven Saotome. Abrió la puerta de una patada tras darse apreciar que estaba cerrada con pestillo y corrió hasta la ventana del cuarto en donde una chica pelirroja ataviada con las típicas ropas chinas de Ranma y una gran mochila a cuestas se encontraba en ese momento, intentando huir.

Akane pegó un brinco hasta situarse justo al lado de la joven y la agarró con toda la fuerza que pudo haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo y todas las pertenencias que llevaba en el macuto se desparramaran por el suelo. "¿A dónde te crees que ibas?" gritó una furiosa Akane, resoplando fuertemente por el ejercicio recientemente realizado.

"Yo..." Ranma no supo qué responder. Agachó la cabeza avergonzado y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Akane respiró profundamente varias veces para calmarse. Una vez sintió que los latidos de su corazón habían disminuido en velocidad, se sentó al lado de la pelirroja. "Ranma, mírame" pidió.

El joven de cabello trenzado posó sus ojos sobre los marrones de la chica y ella pudo apreciar que se veía nervioso y avergonzado, pero sobre todo muy, muy asustado.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó ella preocupada.

Ranma se debatía con el tema en su interior. "¿No lo ves?" dijo al fin.

"¿Ver?...¿Ver el qué?" preguntó Akane aún más confundida.

Ranma la miró ahora sorprendido. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del asunto? ¿Habrían sido imaginaciones suyas? Bajó su vista hacia su pecho y fijó su mirar en las dos protuberancias que salían de la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Dejó escapar un suspiro de dolor ante su situación, se señaló a sí mismo y dijo "¡Yo! ¡Soy una chica!"

Durante dos segundos Akane siguió observándole todavía sin comprender hasta que una pequeña campanita sonó en el interior de su cabeza, finalmente entendiendo.

"Oh" dijo simplemente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Nadie le había contado a Ranma sobre su maldición, curiosamente porque el agua fría había decidido darle al artista marcial una tregua. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, esta era la primera vez desde el accidente que Ranma se transformaba en chica.

Sabía que no iba a ser una conversación fácil y se recriminó a sí misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes de ese detalle tan importante. Bien, este era el momento.

"Verás Ranma, todo esto comenzó en China..."

**Continuará...**

Hola a todo el mundo! aqui vuelvo por fin despues de un veranito para descansar con otro capitulillo. Queria dar las gracias a todos por leer y en especial a **Meli-PK, Betobatucas, Naoko tendo, SAN, AkaneKagome(besos wapisima), katherine-saotome-tendo, fer chan, Esmeraldy, kunoichi saotome (hace mil que ni nos vemos ni hablamos ni na verdad? ;) Rmtl Des, satorichiva, catumy(wapisima! en cuanto tenga dos minutos te review tus capis, estan requetebuenos!! XD), OoIKEBANAoO, Encadenada y ro-chan**.

Unas cosillas a aclarar, se que voy muy despacio, pero no consigo inspirarme demasiado. De hecho tengo algunas dudas sobre este capitulo, pero weno, no queria dejaros esperando mas. Espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito y ya sabeis, pa decirme lo que pensais solo hace falta dar a ese botoncito de ahi abajo y me dejais un review que me encanta saber vuestra opinion, si?

Hasta pronto!


	6. Marimacho

**Vuelve a mí**

**Ya sabeis que los personajes no son míos, esto solo lo hago para entretener**

Capítulo 6: Marimacho

**"..." los personajes hablan.  
'...'los personajes piensan  
**_**kkkk**_** flashback**

Llevaban sentados en la misma posición varias horas y la oscuridad comenzaba a hacerse presente dentro de la habitación. El sol, que ya se estaba poniendo, tan solo iluminaba la estancia vagamente, dejando tras de sí tonos anaranjados en los pocos muebles que allí había.

Akane tenía la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Cuando terminó su relato se habían quedado los dos muy callados. Ella observaba a la chica pelirroja por el rabillo del ojo esperando alguna palabra, una reacción, lo que fuera. Sin embargo esta no llegaba y la muchacha comenzaba a impacientarse y, sobre todo, preocuparse.

Podía entender perfectamente cómo se sentía su ex prometido. La primera vez que ella se enteró de lo del cambio de sexo no se lo tomó muy bien. Recordaba perfectamente haberle dicho a su hermana Nabiki que eso hacía de Ranma un fenómeno con el que tenía la desgracia de haber sido comprometida. ¿Estaría pensando Ranma lo mismo? ¿Se sentiría como una especie de fenómeno extraño o algo así?

Cansada de la espera, estiró las piernas que tenía encogidas. Suspiró cerrando los ojos en el acto, no quería decir nada que empeorase las cosas. Se miró la mano derecha durante unos instantes, después dirigió su vista a su acompañante. Estiró el brazo y rozó con sus dedos la mano del muchacho. Quería transmitirle seguridad.

Ranma estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. En realidad, no pensaba en nada. Tenía la mente en blanco y la vista perdida en alguna parte. De repente notó un ligero roce en su mano, y enseguida la apartó de cualquier contacto. Cuando miró a Akane notó como los ojos femeninos lo miraban sorprendidos al principio y después… después había tristeza en ellos.

"Lo… lo siento" quiso disculparse. No había sido su intención apartarse, fue un acto reflejo que no pudo controlar.

"Está bien" dijo ella "te dejaré a solas". Akane fue a levantarse, dolida por lo que acababa de pasar. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a salir de la estancia, porque una fina mano femenina tomó la suya impidiéndoselo.

"No" pidió Ranma "por favor, no te vayas. No quiero quedarme solo"

Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono, irrumpiendo el momento. Akane se debatía consigo misma, no quería marcharse, pero debía coger la llamada, quizá fuera algo importante. No tuvo que debatir la cuestión mucho tiempo. Ranma la soltó tan repentinamente como la había agarrado, agachó la vista al suelo y dijo entre dientes "deberías coger el teléfono."

A Akane se le aceleró el corazón, ver su forma femenina tan indefensa le hacía sentir y revivir todo el amor que sentía por el joven. Se agachó delante de él y le tomó el mentón, obligándolo a mirarla. "Solo será un momento, en seguida vuelvo" y le ofreció una de esas sonrisas tan propias de la chica que hizo que a Ranma se le acelerase el corazón. Se contagió de esa sonrisa, devolviéndosela. "Vale" y antes de que saliera definitivamente de la estancia, Ranma la llamó.

"Akane"

"Dime Ranma"

"¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua caliente cuando vuelvas?"

"Claro" volvió a girarse ya en la puerta, con un pie fuera apoyado en el pasillo.

"¡Ah! Y Akane" volvió a llamar.

Akane se dio la vuelta nuevamente, con cara interrogante.

"Gracias"

Akane solo hizo un movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza, le volvió a sonreír y cerró la puerta.

"Moshi, moshi"

"Hola Akane, soy Kasumi"

"Kasumi, ¿desde dónde me llamas?"

"Verás, yendo hacia la playa esta mañana nos encontramos con Happosai y… bueno Akane, es una historia muy larga. El caso es que estamos en Nagasaki y vamos a quedarnos unos días. Cuidar bien de la casa, hay mucha comida en la nevera."

"Pero…" Akane no podía articular palabra.

"Lo siento Akane, sé que es muy precipitado. Pasarlo bien" y colgó.

Akane se quedó unos minutos más con el teléfono pegado a la oreja escuchando el bip al otro lado de la línea. Lo separó despacio de su cuerpo, no creyendo lo que acababa de pasar. Subió las escaleras tranquilamente, tomándose su tiempo antes de enfrentar a Ranma. Pasar varios días con él a solas iba a ser difícil. Lo amaba, sí. Podía aceptárselo a sí misma. Pero… ¿estaba preparada para eso? Ranma no la recordaba, sería tan extraño…

Una vez subidos los últimos peldaños anduvo por el pasillo, abrió la puerta corredera del muchacho, encontrando a la pelirroja en la misma posición en la que le había dejado.

"Perdona, me olvidé el agua caliente y…"

"Tranquila"

"Ahora mismo te la traigo"

Fue hasta el baño, llenó un vaso del líquido y retrocedió sus pasos nuevamente hasta la habitación.

Ranma mojó su cuerpo, notando cómo los cambios se sucedían en el mismo, dejó el vaso a un lado y apoyó nuevamente su espalda, ya masculina, contra la pared, justo bajo la ventana. Ninguno de los dos había encendido la luz, por lo que la habitación sólo estaba iluminada por los reflejos blancos del astro lunar.

Akane se sentó nuevamente a su lado, guardando las distancias.

"¿Quién era?" preguntó el muchacho para romper el silencio.

"Era Kasumi, no volverán en unos días"

"Oh" contestó él simplemente.

"Tengo un poco de hambre, ¿te apetece que pidamos algo? Lo cierto es que no cocino muy bien y…"

"En realidad" la interrumpió Ranma "preferiría que cocináramos alguna cosa. Déjame ayudarte."

Akane se quedó sorprendida por esta nueva faceta de Ranma. Él jamás querría que ella cocinara, nunca. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Sería acaso alguna personalidad oculta del joven que había estado guardando en su interior tanto tiempo?

"Va… vale" dijo simplemente. Cuando se fue a levantar ya tenía al joven tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla. Tanta amabilidad… no es que no le gustara, pero echaba un poco de menos las peleas, el Ranma de antes era terco, con una lengua muy larga, un baka muchas veces… todo eso era cierto. Pero… era su Ranma al fin y al cabo. ¿Nunca volvería? ¿Todo se quedaría así? ¿Sería siempre tan… distinto?

"¿Vamos?" el muchacho ya estaba en la puerta instándola a seguirle. Akane salió de sus pensamientos, afirmó con la cabeza y juntos se dirigieron a preparar la cena.

En la cocina, Akane miraba las verduras y el pescado que tenían en la nevera, con una expresión no muy convencida. Con el tiempo había aceptado que la cocina no era lo suyo, si bien había aprendido a realizar platos muy sencillos. Sin embargo, aún no tenían el mismo sabor exquisito que los manjares que preparaba su hermana, de hecho la mayoría de las veces que Akane cocinaba, la comida le quedaba sosa, o algo requemada, o era tan sencillo el plato que Kasumi se veía obligada a añadir un poco de carne para darle un toque de sabor.

Por eso es que Akane se encontraba pensativa ahora. La idea de cocinar no le parecía de lo más apetecible. Además, Ranma casi nunca probaba lo que cocinaba, así que… ¿para qué molestarse?

"¿Decidiste algo ya o es que tienes calor y te estás refrescando con el frío de la nevera?"

Akane cerró la puerta sonrojada, le miró con cara de pocos amigos y se apartó del electrodoméstico. Tomó una banqueta baja que había en una esquina y se sentó en ella frunciendo el ceño.

"Sigo creyendo que es mejor que pidamos algo"

"No seas boba" contestó el joven, abriendo nuevamente la puerta de la nevera. "Mira, podríamos cocer estas verduras y freír un poco de este pescado" dijo mostrándole los alimentos.

"Pero…"

"Anda ven" demandó el muchacho, tomándola de la mano y acercándola a los fuegos. Viendo que Akane se quedaba parada, él decidió tomar la iniciativa y traer una sartén.

"¡Eso no!" gritó el joven repentinamente. Akane se detuvo sorprendida por el grito hasta que vio que su mano se dirigía a por la botella de vinagre.

"Eres un poco despistada, ¿no?" preguntó Ranma con una sonrisa. "Anda, toma el aceite".

Akane se sintió un poco molesta por el comentario. En otra época le habría dado un buen golpe con el mazo por cometer la osadía de insultarla. Sin embargo, la sonrisa del joven la tranquilizó. Aspiró fuertemente un par de veces y, una vez el aceite estuvo caliente, colocó el pescado dentro.

Ranma observaba desde atrás todos los movimientos de ella. No sabía por qué, pero le encantaba verla moverse por la cocina. Cuando vio que el aceite empezaba a salpicar, tomó el delantal que estaba colgado detrás de la puerta de la cocina y se acercó a ella.

"Cuidado, no te vayas a quemar"

Akane no fue consciente de su cercanía hasta que notó como las manos masculinas colocaban el delantal delante de su cuerpo y, después, hacía un nudo en la cintura. Como había hecho calor todo el día, Akane tan solo llevaba una camiseta ajustada de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos, notando a la perfección el calor que el cuerpo masculino desprendía sobre su espalda y piernas.

"Ya está" susurró el chico en su oído. Un escalofrío placentero recorrió su espalda y se quedó estática con los palillos en la mano.

"¡Cuidado! No se vaya a quemar"

Akane le miraba dar la vuelta a los filetes de pescado como todo un experto, tras haberle quitado los palillos de la mano. '¿Será que él no siente nada? ¿Absolutamente nada por mí?' se preguntó notando los acelerados latidos de su corazón en su pecho por el acercamiento que acababan de tener a la vez que la congoja se apoderaba de su alma.

"¿Ponemos las verduras a cocer?" preguntó Ranma.

Así estuvieron ayudándose el uno al otro. Más bien Akane cocinaba con la completa supervisión de Ranma, que más de una vez tuvo que indicarle para que no cometiera un error fatal y tuvieran que tirar a la basura lo que estaban preparando sin haberlo probado.

Tan distraída estaba en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de lo que había a su alrededor hasta que notó cómo una pequeña bola de polvo chocaba contra su mejilla, esparciéndose entonces por todo su cuerpo. Cuando giró el rostro, sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, vio a Ranma con la mano completamente blanca y el tarro de la harina abierto, a su lado. El chico comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia al ver la cara de sorpresa de la joven totalmente bañada de blanco.

"¿Con que esas tenemos, eh?" dijo Akane divertida, dispuesta a contraatacar. Sin embargo, no lo dio tiempo a llegar a su destino porque otro poco de harina le golpeó el hombro, tiñendo de blanco el delantal y parte de su ropa.

"Ahora verás" Ranma salió corriendo sacándole la lengua a Akane, divertido por la situación. Akane llegó hasta el tarro de la harina, lo tomó en su mano y comenzó un bombardeo constante en dirección al joven, quien logró esquivar todos y cada uno de los misiles.

"¡Quédate quieto a que te de tu merecido!" gritaba Akane, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Ranma tan solo giraba la cabeza para volver a sacarle la lengua. Este fue su error, pues no vio la banqueta en la que había estado sentada Akane minutos atrás, tropezó y cayó al suelo torpemente. La muchacha aprovechó el momento tan oportuno que se le había presentado para tirarse encima del joven, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cintura, mientras le tiraba bolas de harina una y otra vez, riéndose.

Ranma intentaba esquivarlas, pero no pudo librarse de acabar completamente bañado de harina debido a la prisión a la que estaba sometido. Riéndose a más no pode, consiguió tomar los brazos de la chica, que dejaron caer el bote al suelo, desparramándose por todo el piso. Ranma aprovechó el momento para dar la vuelta, quedando él encima y así poder imprimir su venganza. Sin embargo, al ver que ya no tenía un armamento que utilizar sobre ella, se le ocurrió un ataque de cosquillas, que terminó con ella retorciéndose de la risa mientras él, intentando aguantar la posición, la miraba divertido, sin detener sus actos.

"Ra…Ranma para… me..jajaja…me duele la tripa"

El joven se detuvo, no sin antes tomarla de las muñecas y alzarlas por encima de la cabeza de la joven.

"Te rindes entonces, ¿verdad marimacho?"

Akane detuvo su risa y se le quedó mirándo fijamente.

"¿Qué… qué dijiste?"

En ese momento un olor a quemado les inundó la nariz, y Ranma se levantó rápidamente a apagar el fuego de las verduras, dejando a una Akane completamente anonadada y sorprendida.

Ya sentados en la mesa, empezaron a comer en silencio, solo roto por el programa de televisión que estaban viendo. Akane observaba a Ranma por el rabillo del ojo, su cabeza hecha un lío. Se sentía totalmente desubicada con él, le preocupaba esa alegría y desenfado que mostraba ahora, teniendo en cuenta la revelación que le había hecho esa misma tarde sobre su cambio de sexo y viendo que él estuvo a punto de salir de su vida por la ventana del cuarto. Además, lo que había pasado en la cocina la tenía totalmente en alerta. Nadie jamás la había llamado así, salvo Ranma, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido. ¿No era consciente de que había sido un recuerdo? Quería comprender a este nuevo Ranma, quería entender qué le pasaba por la cabeza. Pero no era capaz de leer sus pensamientos, sentía que el joven tenía una nueva coraza sobre él mismo, impidiendo que los demás se acercaran. Era Ranma, pero a la vez no lo era.

"Akane"

"¿Eh?" perdida en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que el joven la miraba desde hace un rato con cara de curiosidad.

"¿Qué te pasa? Llevas un buen rato mirándome, ¿tengo algo en la cara o algo así?" preguntó curioso y con una sonrisa en los labios, disfrutando de lo cómico de la situación.

Akane parpadeó un par de veces y notó como el rubor cubría sus mejillas, avergonzada de haber sido descubierta. "No…", agachó la mirada y empezó a recoger su cuenco.

Ranma no dijo más, pero la sonrisa nunca dejó sus labios. Ayudó a la joven a recoger la mesa y juntos fueron a dejar las cosas a la cocina. Mientras Akane fregaba, Ranma iba secando las cosas y colocándose en su lugar.

"Ranma" dijo ella de repente mientras con la esponja terminaba de lavar el último cuenco.

"Dime"

Akane dudó unos instantes antes de preguntar. "¿Qué es lo que sientes? Quiero decir…" empezó a explicar al ver la cara de incomprensión del joven "no recuerdas nada, no tienes ningún recuerdo, imagen, olor, sonido… ¿nada?"

Ranma suspiró ante la pregunta. Dejó el trapo sobre la encimera y le hizo un gesto a la muchacha para que le siguiera al salón. Volviendo a sentarse sobre el mullido cojín que anteriormente había ocupado y tras ver que ella se acomodaba en su asiento, respondió.

"No… bueno. Es como si mi vida no hubiera existido hasta que desperté en el hospital. A veces tengo sueños… no sé si son recuerdos en realidad. Pero cuando despierto, minutos después no recuerdo nada. Alguna imagen borrosa, quizá una sonrisa… pero nada más."

"Ya veo"

Akane se quedó pensando en lo que él había dicho, pero seguía teniendo mil dudas. "Y… ¿por qué…?" no sabía si quería preguntar o no. Su corazón dolía mucho, y las respuestas del joven no amainaban ese dolor.

"Dime" pidió él, instándola a que siguiera. Notaba la duda en su rostro y en sus palabras y, en su interior, deseó poder acordarse de ella, deseó poder darle todas las respuestas que necesitaba…

Pero no podía.

"No importa" dijo Akane finalmente.

"Akane, ¿puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?"

"Claro, dime"

"¿Cómo nos conocimos? Quiero decir, sé que vine a tu casa con 16 años, que hasta entonces estuve con mi padre viajando por muchos sitios mientras él me enseñaba técnicas y entrenaba pero… siento que hay algo importante que he olvidado. Siento que hay algo importante de ti que no recuerdo."

Akane se puso nerviosa y notó como las manos le temblaban, temblorosas. Esa era una pregunta demasiado directa, a la que no sabía qué responder. Él le miraba con ojos tan sinceros que sentía que no sería capaz de mentirle. Pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, al menos no toda. ¿Qué hacer?

"Bueno…" se aclaró la garganta al notar cómo le temblaba la voz. "No hay mucho que contar la verdad. Tu padre y tú llegasteis aquí convertidos en panda y chica así que fue toda una gran sorpresa descubrir sobre la maldición. De hecho era algo increíble que no fuimos capaces de aceptar hasta que vimos cómo ocurría el cambio con nuestros propios ojos. No hay mucho más que contar"

"Pero"

"Estoy un poco cansada y se hace tarde. Buenas noches Ranma"

"Buenas noches… Akane"

La vio salir deprisa de la sala sin mirar atrás siquiera. ¿Por qué sentía que había algo que le ocultaban? Akane se veía insegura con su pregunta y en ese momento decidió que, fuera lo que fuera, descubriría ese gran secreto que estaban escondiendo de él. Y para ello tenía que recordar. Pero cuando intentó hacer memoria, buscar una imagen, un momento, lo que fuera… la cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Decidió que no podía forzarlo, que fuera lo que fuera debía esperar a que volviera a su mente por sí solo. Así que, sin dar más vueltas al asunto, subió a su cuarto, se tumbó sobre el futón y se quedó completamente dormido.

Akane estaba tumbada en la cama, tapada con una simple sábana. No tenía nada de sueño, de hecho no estaba nada cansada, pero inventó esa excusa para poder escapar del interrogatorio de su ex prometido. Sabía que si se quedaba él le hubiera hecho más preguntas, y ella no estaba preparada para responderlas sin delatarse, sin descuidar su decisión y decir algo inapropiado.

"_¿No te cansas de estar siempre enfadada?"_

"_Eso no es asunto tuyo"_

"_Vale pero… estás más guapa cuando sonríes"_

Las lágrimas cayeron libremente esta vez, y con ese pensamiento, Akane se quedó dormida.

**Continuará...**

**Hola! Aquí una nueva entrega. Sé que me repito con lo mismo, pero siento tardar tanto, las palabras no fluyen en mi cabeza y ya me estoy sintiendo hasta frustrada con el asunto. En fin, muchas gracias a todas las personas que seguís aquí aun a pesar de que no estoy cumpliendo demasiado. Os lo dedico, este capi, a todos vosotros y, en especial, a todos los que me dejais unas palabras de aliento. Es por vosotros que aun sigo escribiendo, a pesar de todo.**

Un** besito muy grande y espero que nos veamos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Recordar que vuestros reviews son lo que nos ayudan a seguir escribiendo.  
**


	7. Arte

**Vuelve a mí**

**Autora: Elechan**

**Ya sabeis que los personajes no son mios, esto solo lo hago para entretener**

Capítulo 7: Arte

**"..." los personajes hablan.  
'...'los personajes piensan**

Al día siguiente Akane se levantó temprano y se fue a realizar su acostumbrada carrera matinal. No escuchó pasos en la casa, por lo que dedujo que Ranma debía seguir durmiendo. Bajó las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar al joven de negra cabellera y, ya en la puerta, se sentó sobre el escalón de madera para atarse firmemente las zapatillas.

Estuvo casi una hora corriendo, los médicos le habían dicho que no forzara su condición física, que aunque había salido bastante bien parada de la caída, su cuerpo tendría que volver a acostumbrarse al ritmo diario. Así que cuando se sintió algo fatigada, dio media vuelta y volvió a casa. En cuanto llegó se descalzó rápidamente y subió a su cuarto corriendo para coger una toalla y algo de muda de ropa. Dirigió sus pasos hasta el baño y se desnudó rápidamente, deseando sentir la tibieza del agua contra su piel. La casa seguía silenciosa por lo que se imaginó que su ex prometido seguía en su habitación. Tomo la toalla con la mano derecha y abrió la puerta que daba a la bañera.

Y en ese momento se quedó petrificada en el sitio. Ranma estaba de pie, desnudo al igual que ella, y con un pie posado ya en el suelo, el otro todavía metido en el agua, su cuerpo perlado por las gotas del líquido cristalino del que acababa de salir, y su mirada aguamarina la observaba asustado y sorprendido.

Así estuvieron lo que para Akane fueron los segundos más largos de su vida. Sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, sintió sus ojos recorrer las curvas masculinas que tan hermosamente dibujaban el cuerpo de Ranma, cada centímetro de sus músculos bien delineados, su maravilloso pecho, su vientre plano y, finalmente, esa parte de su anatomía que distinguía a los hombres de las mujeres. Sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer pudo apreciar cómo la masculinidad del joven de la trenza empezaba a despertarse de su letargo. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de la situación tan embarazosa en la que se encontraban y gritó todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron, saliendo lo más deprisa que pudo del baño y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Respiró profundamente un par de veces intentando calmar su agitado corazón y se enrolló la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Corrió hasta su habitación y cerró dando un portazo. Se metió bajo las sábanas nuevamente, totalmente avergonzada.

"No voy a salir de aquí hasta que me salgan canas" pensó contra la almohada. "¡Qué vergüenza!"

xxx

Ranma se había despertado temprano esa mañana pero se quedó por largos minutos tumbado en la cama y mirando al techo, dejando la mente en blanco. Escuchó la puerta de la entrada y supo que Akane se había marchado a correr, como hacía cada mañana desde el poco tiempo que podía recordar. No tenía muchas ganas de levantarse. Desde el accidente, intentaba darle un nuevo sentido a su vida, puesto que no conseguía recordar lo anterior. Y, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que había algo muy importante que tenía que recordar. Algo que era fundamental en su vida y en su existencia, pero… ¿qué?

Había indagado entre los miembros tan variopintos de su familia y no había conseguido sonsacar nada de información a ninguno de ellos. Lo había intentado también con Shampoo y con Ukyo, pero ambas jóvenes tan sólo desecharon la idea, diciéndole que eran imaginaciones suyas. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Se lo estaba imaginando?

No quiso continuar pensando en ese asunto, pues siempre que lo hacía la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Abrió la puerta corredera del armario de su habitación y tomó una toalla amarilla que enroscó a su cintura tras quitarse el pijama y doblarlo cuidadosamente sobre la cama. 'Akane tardará un buen rato, así que tengo tiempo de sobra'.

Creyéndose sólo en el hogar, anduvo hasta el baño sin preocuparse de poner el cartel de "ocupado" en la puerta. Abrió los grifos de la bañera teniendo mucho cuidado de que fuera agua bien caliente. Aún no se acostumbraba al cambio que experimentaba su cuerpo con el agua fría y, de momento, no quería volver a verse como mujer. Una vez dentro, dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. La sensación del agua contra su piel era exquisita y muy relajante. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo de la bañera y cerrando los ojos, de manera que pudiera descansar sus pensamientos y sus preocupaciones. Y allí se quedó un buen rato hasta que sintió los dedos arrugados y el agua bastante tibia. Se levantó despreocupadamente y sacó un pie de la bañera. Iba a sacar el otro cuando la puerta se abrió y allí, tal y como llegó al mundo, estaba Akane. La miró asustado y sorprendido, pero su vista no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo que tenía frente a él. La mujer era hermosa y perfecta, todas sus curvas proporcionadas y tenía unos pechos turgentes que Ranma sintió la necesidad de tocar. Sus dedos cosquilleaban deseando posarse sobre la cremosa piel de la cintura, las aureolas rosadas se alzaban hacia su persona invitándole a probar.

La visión de la diosa que estaba parada en la puerta del baño hizo que sus hormonas revolotearan por su cuerpo, parándose en una zona muy proclive a despertar en situaciones parecidas. Y cuando oyó sus gritos bajó su vista al lugar que ella miraba tan fijamente y se descubrió en todo su esplendor, mostrando abiertamente las sensaciones que ver el cuerpo desnudo de Akane le producían. Se metió nuevamente en el agua totalmente avergonzado, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las mejillas arreboladas. Oyó la puerta cerrarse y más tarde un portazo al fondo del pasillo. Y de repente una imagen muy parecida vino a su mente. Era una mujer joven de pelo largo, también azulado. También se le había quedado mirando y gritó. ¿Sería Akane? ¿Sería eso un recuerdo?

Kamisama, no podía simplemente ir a preguntarle. No era lo más adecuado y desde luego no lo más seguro. ¿Acaso pretendía conseguir un vuelo gracias a Aerolíneas Akane?

Ranma abrió los párpados repentinamente. '¿Y ese pensamiento? ¿Aerolíneas Akane? ¿Qué quiero decir con eso?' Estuvo un rato indagando entre los posibles recuerdos que acababan de surgir de su mente, pero no consiguió nada nuevo. Harto de sentirse completamente perdido en su propia vida, decidió que no iba a darle más vueltas al asunto, y se levantó de la bañera secando con cuidado su cuerpo, su libido dormido nuevamente.

Inspiró y suspiró un par de veces dándose el valor de enfrentar esos hermosos ojos castaños que tanto habían visto de su persona y abrió la puerta con decisión. Akane no estaba en el pasillo ni tampoco oyó ruidos en su habitación. '¿Dónde estará? Se preguntó. Se dirigió hasta su propio cuarto para vestirse con un pantalón chino oscuro y la camisa roja acostumbrada y, sintiéndose ya más calmado y relajado, bajó los peldaños que llevaban al piso de abajo.

Akane estaba en el salón con el gi puesto y tomando una taza de té. Como le daba la espalda, ella no fue consciente de su llegada así que no pudo evitar saltar de la sorpresa cuando notó una mano tocándole el hombro.

"Lo siento" se disculpó él.

Akane, sin tener muy claro si se refería a haberla asustado o al incidente del baño, intentó sonreír a pesar del rojizo que bañó sus mejillas.

Ranma se sentó sobre el cojín verde que había en uno de los lados de la mesa.

"¿Quieres un poco de té?" preguntó la joven.

"Sí, gracias"

Ella se levantó, llevando su propia taza consigo, y volvió con una en cada mano. Posó una de ellas delante del joven y volvió a tomar su posición.

"Siento lo del baño, debí llamar antes de entrar" dijo con voz entrecortada.

"No, la culpa es mía, pensé que tardarías más en volver de correr y no puse el letrero indicando que estaba ocupado, no volverá a ocurrir"

Ambos se sumieron en un profundo silencio y tomaron pequeños sorbos de su taza de té. Ranma dejó la suya sobre la mesa, mirándola un instante antes de posar su vista aguamarina sobre la joven y dijo en tono jovial:

"Por un momento pensé que me ibas a golpear con la mesa por haberte visto desnuda" y rió de buena gana de su propia broma. Sin embargo, sus carcajadas murieron en su garganta cuando escuchó el ruido de la taza al resquebrajarse en mil pedazos después de chocar con el suelo. El líquido quedó repartido por el tatami y el propio gi de la chica, quien le miraba con la cara desencajada.

"Akane, ¿estás bien?"

"Por… ¿por qué dices eso?" consiguió pronunciar, notando como el aire apenas le llegaba a los pulmones. ¿Habría comenzado a recordar?

Él, asustando ante la reacción de la joven y temiendo haber dicho algo indebido, le quitó importancia al asunto.

"Oh, bueno, por nada, me ha salido simplemente, siento si te ha molestado"

"Oh, ya veo" dijo ella "no me ha molestado en absoluto" su rostro cambió a una falsa sonrisa "¿me disculpas?"

Sin esperar respuesta, se levantó de la mesa y se fue corriendo hasta su habitación.

Ranma sintió el impulso de seguirla, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó observando el restante líquido que había en su taza, su buen humor había desaparecido.

xxx

Akane volvió a bajar al salón un par de horas después, algo más calmada y con la firme convicción de que tenía que dejar de montar esas escenitas cada vez que Ranma decía algo sobre su pasado. Si seguía así, lo único que iba a conseguir es asustar al chico o hacerle creer que algo no iba bien. Además, que él estuviera recordando cosas era bueno ¿no?

Al no ver al muchacho por ninguna parte, se acercó a la cocina, donde descubrió que la taza que el usara estaba ya limpia y a medio secar. Los restos de la que ella había utilizado se encontraban en la papelera. Akane miró esos pedazos fijamente, pensando en el motivo por el que dicho objeto terminara en añicos.

Despertando de su ensoñación siguió buscando al joven por toda la casa. Miró en su habitación, pero lo único que encontró fue el cuarto vacío y con un agradable aroma masculino que tanto caracterizaba al joven de la trenza. Tocó un par de veces la puerta del baño, asegurándose de que, si él estaba dentro, no volviera a ocurrir el incidente de esa misma mañana. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna. Regresó a su propia habitación y subió con cuidado al tejado. Después de todo, antes del accidente, ése era el lugar favorito del joven para poder estar solo y poder pensar con tranquilidad. Pero tampoco estaba allí. Confusa, pensando que quizá había salido y ella no se había dado cuenta por estar encerrada en su propio cuarto, salió al jardín y se acercó al estanque. Fue entonces cuando oyó unos sonidos característicos provenientes del dojo.

Se acercó despacio al edificio de madera, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, y se asomó al interior, no queriendo ser vista. Ranma estaba dentro realizando algunas katas. Eran movimientos sencillos, casi de principiante. Y sin embargo Akane estaba asombrada de la soltura y agilidad con los que las realizaba. Desde el accidente, Ranma no había practicado absolutamente nada. Como nunca habían hablado del tema, ella no sabía si él recordaba cómo practicar el arte.

Sorprendentemente, Genma tampoco le había instado a realizar sus acostumbrados entrenamientos matutinos, lo que la joven asoció con Nodoka. Estaba segura que había sido la mujer la que había evitado ese comportamiento en Genma, alegando que el muchacho necesitaba redescubrir lo que quería hacer en la vida por sí sólo. Genma podía ser muy persistente, pero estaba segura que la famosa katana de la madre de Ranma había sido un aliciente fundamental para cortar cualquier protesta que el hombre de gafas y pañoleta pudiera haber querido formular.

Por eso es que Akane estaba tan fascinada. Verlo ahí, entrenando, con tanta concentración y tanta maestría, aun a pesar de la sencillez del ejercicio, era algo maravilloso. Akane no podía evitar mirarle con asombro y admiración. Ranma tenía mucha razón en decir que era el mejor. Sólo tenía que volver a la rutina diaria de los entrenamientos y pronto volvería a ser el famoso Ranma Saotome heredero del ___Musabetsu Kakutō_ Ryū.

"Akane, sé que estás ahí" dijo finalmente el muchacho, sin dejar de realizar la kata en la que estaba sumergido y sin abrir los ojos para mirarla.

"Lo… lo siento" dijo ella cohibida. "No quería molestarte".

Ranma se detuvo entonces y la miró fijamente con una media sonrisa en los labios.

"No molestas en absoluto. Me alegro que estés aquí."

"Ah, ¿si?" preguntó ella azorada.

"Por supuesto, ¿podrías ayudarme? Podrías entrenar conmigo."

"¡Claro!" contestó la joven encantada. "Espera, en seguida vuelvo, voy a cambiarme"

La muchacha subió corriendo a su habitación y se puso el gi que tenía de repuesto ya que, el que usaba normalmente, lo había echado a lavar por las manchas de té que habían caído sobre la prenda. Dejó el pantalón corto y la camiseta que llevaba puestos cuando se quitó el primer gi y se puso la ropa más adecuada para el entrenamiento.

Ranma nunca había querido entrenar con ella o por lo menos tomarla en serio cuando practicaban, pero sentía que esta vez sería distinto. Lo cierto es que ambos estaban en baja forma debido al accidente. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, evitando caerse, y llegó casi sin aliento hasta el dojo, donde Ranma la esperaba bebiendo agua de una botella que estaba situada junto a una toalla blanca en una de las esquinas.

"¡Qué bueno que ya estás aquí" comentó el artista marcial. Dejó la botella a un lado y volvió al centro de la estancia.

"No sabía que habías vuelto a entrenar" dijo ella rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían sumido.

"Lo cierto es que este es el primer día que lo hago. De repente sentí ganas de venir aquí y practicar un poco"

"Entonces, ¿recuerdas el arte?"

"Pues… la verdad es que no"

"¿No?" preguntó Akane confusa "pero si te he visto antes y las katas que estabas realizando antes eran perfectas"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Ranma encantado con el halago involuntario de la joven. "No pensaba, sólo he cerrado los ojos y me he dejado guiar por el instinto y eso es lo que ha salido, me alegro de haberlo hecho bien."

Akane le miró sorprendida. Bueno, instinto o no lo cierto es que Ranma recordaba el arte, aunque fuera inconscientemente.

"Practiquemos juntos y veamos de qué más te acuerdas, ¿te parece bien?" preguntó ella.

"Eso sería estupendo Akane, gracias" dijo Ranma con sinceridad. Akane se perdió en las lagunas de los ojos masculinos que la miraban tan intensamente. Sintió un dulce calor arder dentro de su cuerpo y las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo.

"Bu..bueno" comenzó a decir, nerviosa "¿qué… qué quieres hacer primero?" preguntó apartando la mirada, avergonzada por su reacción.

"Pues…" Ranma se quedó un rato pensando cómo responder a la pregunta, ajeno al azoramiento de la muchacha. "No lo sé, ¿cómo entrenábamos antes del accidente?"

"No lo hacíamos"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó el joven aturdido.

"Nunca quisiste entrenar o pelear conmigo" dijo ella.

Ranma notó la tristeza en su tono y se sintió culpable.

"Nunca me tomaste en serio como artista marcial"

"Akane" el tono solemne en la voz del joven hizo que la chica volviera su mirada hacia su persona. "Lo siento, siento si eso te hizo daño. Pero siempre te he tomado en serio. Eres una artista marcial estupenda. No mejor que yo, por supuesto" siguió comentando con una sonrisa socarrona "pero nadie es mejor que el gran Ranma Saotome."

Akane le miró de hito en hito.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó él al verla tan sorprendida.

"Tú… ¿por qué…?" pero la muchacha dejó la pregunta inconclusa.

"¿Por qué qué?"

"Estas empezando a recordar Ranma. Ese ego tan enorme que tienes siempre te hacía decir cosas como esa antes"

"¡Oye! Lo que es cierto es cierto" dijo él frunciendo el ceño dolido porque ella se hubiera metido con su ego.

De repente, y para su sorpresa, ella empezó a reír. Ranma la miró sorprendido por su arrebato sin poder definir si se estaba riendo de él. "¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?"

"Lo siento" dijo ella conteniendo las carcajadas, divertida "es que has vuelto a ser el Ranma de antes, al menos un poco, y estoy contenta. Lo echaba de menos"

Ranma se sorprendió de la respuesta tan sincera que obtuvo de la joven y no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría al verla tan contenta. Era la primera vez, desde que despertó del coma, que ella le había dado una sonrisa tan sincera y algo agradable que no pudo definir se asentó en su corazón.

"Estás muy guapa cuando sonríes"

Las risas cesaron inmediatamente y Akane pudo sentir a su corazón detenerse en ese momento. Pero se recuperó en seguida del shock de oír esas palabras cuando recordó que se había prometido a sí misma no montar ninguna escena cada vez que él dijera algo así. Aguantó la lágrima que amenazaba con escapar de sus ojos y se tomó un minuto para relajarse.

Ranma se insultó a sí mismo por haber sido tan idiota. En un momento ella estaba feliz y al siguiente la había vuelto a entristecer. Y lo peor de todo es que no entendía por qué. Ella era un misterio, un dulce misterio que hacía días que se había decidido a resolver fuera como fuera. Deseaba conocerla profundamente, o por lo menos volver a conocerla. Deseaba saber todo de ella. Y, sobre todo, deseaba volver a verla sonreír como lo había hecho hacía unos instantes.

"Bueno, entonces… ¿entrenamos?" preguntó el joven intentando romper el incómodo silencio.

Ella salió de su ensoñación y le miró un instante confusa. Luego, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios contestó a su petición.

Y ambos, colocándose uno enfrente del otro, se dispusieron a practicar el arte.

**Continuará…**

**Capítulo finalizado: 9 de octubre de 2010**

Hola a todo el mundo. Quiero disculparme por la tardanza que está tomando este fic, al igual que el resto, pero no he abandonado ninguno, simplemente van a ir despacio. De todas formas ahora que tengo mucho tiempo, espero retomar un poco la escritura y poder ir avanzando más rápido, ya que tengo ganas de indagar más en esta historia. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me leeis y, especialmente a** Gato, Marce, belli, Meli-PK, AkaneKagome, litasaotome, Zizlila, Naoko Tendo, Lemariam, Nia06 y Sha're** por vuestro incondicional apoyo.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y ya sabeis que vuestras opiniones siempre son bienvenidas, es lo que ayuda a los escritores de fics a continuar.

Un besote a todos!


	8. Celos

**Vuelve a mí**

**Autora: Elechan**

**Ya sabeis que los personajes no son mios, esto solo lo hago para entretener**

Capítulo 8: Celos

**"..." los personajes hablan.  
'...'los personajes piensan**

Dos horas más tarde, Akane y Ranma seguían en el dojo pero hacía unos minutos que habían detenido su entrenamiento. Ella se encontraba sentada apoyando la espalda en la pared de madera, bajo el honorable altar que presidía la estancia. Él, en cambio, estaba tumbado en el suelo con los brazos y las piernas estirados. Ambos estaban sudorosos y jadeantes por el ejercicio tan intenso que habían realizado, pero también estaban contentos y felices, y se podía notar por la enorme sonrisa de sus rostros.

"Hacía mucho que no me agotaba tanto" dijo Ranma para romper el silencio. Akane solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, sin dejar de mirar al apuesto muchacho que estaba postrado muy cerca de sus pies.

"Gracias Ranma" dijo finalmente en un tono muy solemne. Él, que hasta entonces había mantenido su vista en el techo, torció el rostro hacia ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Sintió un sentimiento embriagador recorrerle el cuerpo y posarse en su joven corazón. Akane le miraba con tanta ternura, que lo único que le gritaban sus instintos era que se acercara y la apresara entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, otra parte de él, más asustada ante el descubrimiento de esos sentimientos, le pedía que se alejara de ella lo más pronto posible, antes de que cometiera alguna locura que estropeara ese momento tan íntimo que estaban compartiendo. Sin embargo, él no hizo ni una cosa ni la otra. Se quedó allí, tal y como estaba, mirándola intensamente y perdiéndose en el color pardo de los ojos femeninos.

El momento fue roto por el sonido de tablas de madera resquebrajándose y rompiéndose en mil pedazos. En la pared contigua a donde ellos estaban, apareció la joven china con una caja enorme del restaurante Nekohanten.

"¡Nihao Ranma!" dijo ella eufórica de felicidad. Cuando los vio, supo que había llegado en buen momento. Había podido apreciar las miradas que la pareja se lanzaban el uno al otro, sobre todo cuando pensaban que nadie les veía, ni siquiera el objeto de su admiración. Por ello es que había decidido que no les podía dejar tanto tiempo a solas. Podían haber acordado no decir absolutamente nada de los compromisos, pero la amazona estaba convencida de que ésta era su gran oportunidad. Conseguiría enamorar al muchacho con sus mejores atributos femeninos y lo llevaría con ella de vuelta a su pueblo en China. Él era un excelente ejemplar que no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar.

"Shampoo" dijo Ranma levantándose rápidamente de su posición. Por algún motivo que no lograba comprender sentía como si le hubieran pillado haciendo algo indebido, así que se alejó lo más posible de la joven Tendo. "¿Qué…qué haces aquí?"

"Shampoo venir a ver a airen" dijo ella quitándole importancia al asunto.

"¿Airen?" preguntó Ranma confundido.

La muchacha, al darse cuenta de su error y percibiendo la mirada fulminante de Akane, empezó a reír de forma coqueta "Airen ser nombre de Shampoo para Ranma. Ser nombre cariñoso, de amigo. Shampoo siempre llamar airen a Ranma y Ranma no molesta".

"Oh, claro, no hay problema" dijo él confundido. Notó a sus espaldas una temible aura y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

"Shampoo traer rica comida para airen"

"¡Fantástico!" dijo el muchacho quien, ante la mención de los alimentos, notó cómo su estómago rugía de hambre después del ejercicio realizado. "Vamos" dijo caminando hacia la puerta del dojo.

Akane le siguió con el ceño fruncido. No estaba muy contenta con la situación, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que la joven china se estaba aprovechando de la falta de memoria de su ex prometido. Pero lo cierto es que también tenía hambre, y dado que sus dotes culinarias no eran las mejores, decidió que consentiría esta pequeña tregua y aceptaría el delicioso ofrecimiento que la amazona había traído.

Ya en el interior de la vivienda, estaban preparando la mesa para comer los tres juntos cuando un joven de pañoleta apareció por la puerta. Estaba hecho un desastre, la ropa hecha jirones, el cabello revuelto y tenía la cara llena de barro y hollín.

"¡Ryoga!" Akane se acercó a la puerta de entrada a socorrer al muchacho, que había caído de rodillas del cansancio.

"Es…estoy en… Nerima" dijo el joven tomando grandes bocanadas de vez en cuando.

"Pero… ¿qué te ha pasado?" Akane se arrodilló delante de Ryoga y pasó uno de sus brazos masculinos sobre los hombros de ella, ayudándole a ponerse de pie. Shampoo y Ranma observaban el intercambio de palabras como en un segundo plano. Ranma frunció el ceño cuando vio la sonrisa de aliento que le ofrecía la chica al recién llegado y se puso más nervioso cuando ella pasó uno de sus delgados brazos por la cintura masculina.

Los vio alejarse, aún con el ceño fruncido, y resopló indignado cuando los perdió de vista. Shampoo, que no se había perdido detalle del asunto, decidió que era un momento ideal para intervenir a su favor o, en su defecto, para quitar de en medio ese obstáculo que no hacía más que interponerse en su camino: Akane.

"Linda pareja, ¿no crees airen?"

"La verdad es que no" Ranma tomó sus palillos, agradeció el suculento alimento que tenía frente a sí y empezó a comer.

Shampoo, viendo que no había surgido efecto su treta, decidió que tenía que seguir intentándolo.

"En fondo Shampoo sentir pena. Lo que sentir por el otro es muy fuerte y no poder confesarse…"

Ranma intentó hacerse el indiferente, pero lo cierto es que la ira le estaba corroyendo las entrañas.

"Ser todo tan distinto después de accidente…" Shampoo vio el cambio en la cara de su prometido y supo que había acertado.

"¿Después del accidente? ¿Qué ha cambiado?"

Shampoo se sonrió a sí misma por el éxito de su plan y, dispuesta a continuar con la fantástica idea que se le había ocurrido, miró a su ex prometido con la expresión más inocente que pudo.

"¿Ranma no saber? ¡Oh! Cierto, tú no recordar… Ellos estar muy enamorados antes de accidente, en realidad comenzaban relación, pero desde accidente Akane no recordar que haberse declarado a Ryoga y él no decir tampoco. Y ser triste porque al mirarlos se ve que siguen enamorados pero no decir."

"Pero, si Ryoga está tan enamorado de ella, ¿por qué no le ha dicho nada?" Ranma intentó razonar, no muy convencido de lo que acababa de oír. Sentía cómo la sangre le hervía en las venas y su corazón dio un respingo que no le pasó desapercibido a la amazona.

"Porque Ryoga ser muy tímido. A Ryoga costar años confesarse primera vez y él ahora no estar seguro de qué hacer. Relación no ser bien vista por señor Tendo, él esperaba que Akane salir con airen".

"¿Conmigo?" preguntó el joven sorprendido.

"Sí, por unión de escuelas. Pero siempre decir que sentiros como hermanos, que nunca poder quereros de otra forma"

'¿Cómo hermanos?' pensó Ranma. Desde luego él no lo veía así. Cuando la miraba, no sentía un amor fraternal. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía o de lo que debería sentir al posar sus ojos en ella pero, ¿cariño entre hermanos? Entonces el joven recordó el pequeño incidente del baño y cómo su cuerpo había reaccionado ante la espectacular visión de las curvas femeninas y de la nívea piel de sus caderas. Recordó las aureolas sonrosadas tan incitantes y la expresión del rostro de la muchacha, una mezcla de sorpresa y algo más que no sabría definir. Recordó cómo sus dedos habían anhelado recorrer la cintura femenina y sus labios habían querido posar delicados besos por todo el cuerpo de la joven, poniendo especial atención en los maravillosos e insinuantes pechos …

Este pensamiento le hizo enrojecer y notó el despertar de su miembro. 'Mierda' pensó. Se acomodó en el cojín para que la joven amazona no viera el cambio de su anatomía y se dedicó a imaginar otra sarta de imágenes menos eróticas para conseguir reducir su erección.

Para cuando bajaron Akane y Ryoga, este último ya vestido y aseado, había conseguido su objetivo, y lanzó una mirada asesina al joven de la pañoleta, puesto que sentía que miraba demasiado alegremente y demasiado cariñoso a la muchacha.

Los cuatro se sentaron a comer, pero la velada fue bastante tensa. Ranma estaba incómodo y enfadado por la cercanía que podía apreciar entre Akane y Ryoga, éste encantado de haber llegado finalmente a Nerima después de tantas semanas de viaje y gozando de una comida deliciosa junto con Akane que, si bien había aceptado que no podía haber nada entre él y la muchacha, seguía sintiendo un cariño especial al haber sido su primer amor. Akane intentaba no prestar atención al muchacho de trenza porque no podía soportar los coquetos gestos que Shampoo le dedicaba a su ex prometido y, la amazona irradiaba felicidad. Había conseguido plantar una pequeña semilla de desconfianza en el joven y eso la beneficiaba si quería conseguir quedarse con Ranma.

"Bueno, Shampoo tener que volver o bisabuela enfadar. Airen, ven alguna vez a restaurante a ver a Shampoo" dijo ella guiñándole un ojo mientras le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa. Akane, al ver esto, se tuvo que disculpar de la mesa. Todas estas expresiones de afecto la ponían enferma, así que subió a su habitación a descansar. Ryoga la miró marcharse preocupado y, mientras Ranma despedía a Shampoo en la puerta de la vivienda, el joven de pañoleta subió las escaleras y se acercó a la puerta de la joven.

"Akane, ¿puedo pasar?"

"Sí, está abierto"

Ryoga entró a la habitación de la muchacha y la encontró echa un ovillo sobre la cama.

"¿Estás bien?"

Al ver que ella no contestaba, se acercó.

"¿Akane?"

"No" dijo ella en un susurro.

Ryoga suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

XXX

Una vez se hubo marchado la amazona, Ranma recogió los cuencos que habían usado y los puso en remojo. Al ver lo silenciosa que se había quedado la estancia, comenzó su ascenso al piso de arriba y estaba a punto de dirigirse a su habitación cuando unos murmullos provenientes del cuarto de Akane llamaron su atención.

Con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido, se acercó a la puerta en donde colgaba el pato con el nombre de la muchacha y escuchó la conversación que estaban manteniendo en el interior.

"Desde el accidente todo es diferente y yo…" ¿Akane? Estuvo a punto de entrar al notar cómo la joven lloraba mientras hablaba, pero detuvo sus actos cuando otra voz, masculina esta vez, respondía.

"Lo sé, pero tienes que ser fuerte. Ya verás cómo todo se solucionará".

"¿Eso crees? Porque después de tanto tiempo lo único que quiero es poder decir en voz alta Te quiero y no puedo y sé que mi padre está molesto por…"

Ranma no pudo escuchar más. Se alejó silenciosamente del lugar e ingresó a su habitación, con las palabras de Akane grabadas a fuego en su mente _lo único que quiero es poder decir en voz alta Te quiero…_ Un dolor intenso se esparció por su cuerpo y, muy lentamente, se dejó caer sobre el suelo de su cuarto, con la espalda aún apoyada sobre la puerta.

XXX

"¿De verdad crees que está molesto por eso Akane?"

"Sí, él no me ha dicho nada pero su sueño desde hace años ha sido que Ranma y yo nos casaríamos algún día y aunque entiende la decisión que he tomado, no termina de aceptarlo. Y tengo que soportar ver cómo esas pelandruscas se le acercan y yo no puedo decirle todo lo que siento". Akane se abrazó a Ryoga y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente por la tristeza de su situación y por la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada al respecto.

"Pero Akane, ¿por qué no vas y se lo dices claramente? Sabes que Ranma siempre…"

"No. Él no se acuerda de quién soy. No puedo ir simplemente y decirle Te quiero y esperar que él se alegre, o me responda que él también me quiere. ¡Para él soy una extraña! Y además… estuvo en coma por mi culpa, si no me hubiera caído por ese barranco Ranma nunca habría saltado a salvarme. No. Es mejor así. Así es como debe de ser".

"Pero Akane…"

"No, Ryoga, déjalo." Se apartó nuevamente del joven. "Estoy cansada, si no te importa me gustaría echarme un rato".

Ryoga, viendo que no podía hacer mucho más, se levantó presuroso de la cama y salió del cuarto, dejando a la joven sola con su tristeza. Tras pensarlo unos minutos, decidió que tenía que hablar con Ranma, pero buscando su habitación, se perdió en el jardín y pocas horas después se encontraba de camino a Nagano.

**Continuará…**

**Capítulo finalizado: 2 de marzo de 2011**

**Hola a todos. Aquí de vuelta (por fin) con otro nuevo capítulo. Es un poco más cortito que los anteriores, pero espero que igualmente os siga gustando. Agradecer a todos los que me leéis a pesar de mi inconstancia y más aún a los que me dejáis uno de esos mensajitos que tanto me gustan. ^^ Un besote a todos!**


	9. Tú y yo

**Vuelve a mí**

**Autora: Elechan**

**Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos, esto solo lo hago para entretener**

Capítulo 9: Tú y yo

**"..." los personajes hablan.  
'...'los personajes piensan**

Akane se despertó cuando el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte y se fue al baño a echarse un poco de agua en el rostro. Observó su cara en el espejo y vio los restos de las lágrimas que habían surcado sus mejillas unas horas antes, recordando lo que había pasado con Shampoo.

"Eres tonta. Tú misma decidiste cortar el compromiso. Tú misma te metiste en esta situación y absolutamente nadie te obligó a ello. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Acaso creías que se iban a quedar paradas y no hacer nada? Sabes perfectamente que Shampoo iba a intentar algo, cualquier truco sucio que se le ocurra con el único fin de conseguir a Ranma. Y sabes que Ukyo también lo intentará. Y Kodachi, si es que alguna vez regresa. Deja de llorar y de parecer una cría. Ya tienes 24 años, acepta las cosas como la adulta que eres". Permaneció un rato más en silencio, dejando que las palabras que acababa de mencionar a su propio reflejo resonaran una y otra vez en su mente.

Claro que lo sabía. Cortar el compromiso que le unía con el joven daba pie a las demás, de hecho a cualquier otra mujer que quisiera intentar conquistar el corazón del muchacho. Y lo había aceptado aquel día en el que expuso en voz alta su decisión. Pero que lo aceptara no significa que doliera menos, y ver la forma en la que la amazona se restregaba, ver los mimos y las carantoñas que le hacía sin poder hacer o decir nada dolía. Dolía mucho Pero tenía que encontrar la forma de lidiar con esos sentimientos si no quería ponerse en ridículo, si no quería delatarse y que Ranma hiciera más de esas preguntas comprometedoras sobre ellos y sobre la relación que les unía.

Ranma estaba nuevamente en el dojo. Se había dado cuenta de que practicar las artes marciales era algo que le hacía sentir bien, que le apasionaba y que le ayudaba a deshacerse de toda frustración que había empezado a sentir en el momento en que vio como Akane ayudaba a Ryoga. Ver la cercanía con la que se hablaban y el cariño con el que se miraban le revolvía el estómago. No había querido creer las palabras de Shampoo pues, cuando estuvo en el hospital, vio en varias ocasiones a Ryoga y a Akane y en ningún momento sintió que había un lazo importante entre ellos. Pero lo que escuchó mientras ellos hablaban en el cuarto de la chica le había hecho pensar de otra manera. Quizá por eso nadie se atrevía a decirle su relación con Akane. Él se interponía entre ellos de alguna forma, sobre todo pensando que el señor Tendo deseaba unir las escuelas. Estuvo mucho tiempo meditando el asunto hasta que la voz de la joven le interrumpió.

"Veo que te has puesto a entrenar nuevamente. No deberías forzarte demasiado, ya sabes que el doctor Tofu dijo que te tenías que tomar las cosas con calma."

"Lo sé, pero practicar me ayuda a relajarme y a meditar" respondió con una medio sonrisa pero sin parar de hacer katas.

"¡Vaya! El gran Ranma Saotome meditando. ¿Y a qué se debe este honor?" dijo ella sonriendo también, intentando relajar el ambiente. Por algún motivo, notaba que Ranma se tensó cuando ella hizo acto de presencia, pero no podía entender muy bien por qué.

"¡Oye!" dijo él haciéndose el ofendido, pero apreciando la broma. Agradeció el intento de la chica de quitar la tensión que existía entre ellos.

Akane le sacó la lengua burlona, pero luego volvió a ponerse seria. "Ranma, deberías descansar, llevas todo el día entrenando".

El joven, ante la seriedad de la muchacha, respondió "creo que tienes razón, voy a ir a tomarme un baño y ¿qué te parece si te invito a cenar fuera?"

"¡Qué halagador! ¿A qué se debe tan amable invitación?"

Ranma la miró unos instantes antes de responder, preguntándose si ella era consciente de la forma en la que estaba coqueteando con él pues había alzado una mano para colocarse un mechón detrás de la oreja de una manera muy femenina y sus hermosos ojos castaños resplandecían de una manera que provocó que su corazón comenzara a latir más deprisa.

"Que tengo hambre y Ukyo me dijo el otro día que nos pasáramos por su restaurante, que me debía una invitación" contestó él guiñándole el ojo.

"Oh" dijo Akane un poco desganada. Le había hecho mucha ilusión que él la invitara sin haber sido obligado por sus padres ni nada parecido, pero toda esa alegría se esfumó en el acto cuando escuchó que iban al restaurante de Ukyo. Por un momento se había imaginado que irían a algún sitio bonito, solo ellos dos.

"Si no quieres podemos ir a cualquier otro sitio" añadió rápidamente el muchacho cuando vio la reacción de la joven.

"No, no" dijo Akane quitándole importancia al asunto pero sin mirarle directamente a los ojos. "El restaurante de Ukyo me parece bien, además, me apetecen okonomiyakis."

Ranma sabía que estaba mintiendo, lo notaba en sus gestos, ella no le miraba y movía la mano a la vez que hablaba haciendo un gesto intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, pero sus ojos femeninos no resplandecían como lo habían hecho tan solo unos segundos antes. 'Mierda, lo he vuelto a hacer. ¿Por qué demonios siempre consigo que desaparezca esa maravillosa sonrisa de sus labios? ¡Soy un completo idiota!'

"¡Ranma!"

"¿Eh?"

"Te digo que te vayas a duchar, que estoy empezando a tener hambre".

"Oh, sí, sí. No tardo nada".

"¿En qué estabas pensando? Te he tenido que llamar tres veces para que me hicieras caso".

"En nada importante, salimos en media hora, ¿te parece bien?" y sin esperar respuesta se marchó, dejando a una joven bastante aturdida.

'¿Qué estaría pensando ese baka?'

Media hora más tarde, ambos jóvenes se encontraban recorriendo el camino que tantas veces habían hecho en completo silencio. Cuando llegaron cerca del canal, Ranma dio un salto y se subió a la valla con una agilidad que, aunque Akane sabía que era el mejor, siempre terminaba sorprendiéndola.

"¿Por qué subiste ahí?" preguntó ella curiosa. Desde que salió del hospital no lo había hecho nunca y ella no le había dicho nada. Al fin y al cabo se sentía bien dar un paseo con él a su lado, para variar, aunque siguiera sintiendo que él estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

"Bueno" empezó a contestar él, pero sin mirarla, concentrado en no perder el equilibrio "es un buen método para continuar con el entrenamiento. Las artes marciales no son solo katas, también es controlar el equilibrio y la agilidad, es otra forma de seguir practicando sin tener que estar en el dojo."

"Estás recordando cosas poco a poco, aunque no te des cuenta"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó él con curiosidad.

"Bueno, cuando llegaste a Nerima" empezó a explicar ella sin dejar de caminar "e íbamos a la escuela, siempre te subías a la valla, por eso mismo, como modo de continuar con el entrenamiento. Simplemente me ha sorprendido porque hacía mucho que no te veía ahí. Supongo que es un recuerdo inconsciente, pero es un recuerdo al fin y al cabo."

"Eso es bueno, ¿no?" preguntó él con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Sí, supongo" respondió la chica, aunque lo último lo dijo en un susurro. Sin embargo, el artista marcial consiguió escucharlo y se sorprendió por la falta de entusiasmo de la mujer, ¿es que acaso no quería que recordara? Akane era todo un misterio. Detuvo su andar y la miró fijamente desde arriba, intentando conseguir obtener alguna respuesta a sus preguntas. Ella se había parado también y estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

'Me pregunto si algún día será capaz de recuperar toda la memoria. ¿Estará enfadado por haber roto el compromiso, si es que llega a recordar que alguna vez estuvimos comprometidos? Estoy segura que en mi mente le escuché decir que me quería aquella vez en el monte fénix pero no ha vuelto a mencionar nada desde entonces".

"Akane" Ranma se estaba empezando a poner nervioso por tanto silencio. La luz de la luna bañaba el rostro de Akane dándole un aspecto dulce y pacífico, pero los ojos de la chica mostraban turbulencias en sus pensamientos. Él quería preguntarle, pero no se atrevió, así que decidió distraerla de aquello que no compartía con él de forma que volviera a ver en su rostro esa enorme sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos que tanto añoraba.

"¡Akane!" volvió a decir al ver que ella hacía caso omiso a su llamada.

"¿Eh?" contestó entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"Deberías subir aquí también y practicar tu equilibrio".

"No, gracias" dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a seguir su camino.

"¿Qué pasa? Pensaba que eras una artista marcial" gritó el chico que no se había movido de su sitio, intentando tentarla.

"¡Y lo soy!" gritó ella deteniendo su andar nuevamente y mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no subes entonces?"

"No me apetece" dijo ella, poniendo sus manos en la cintura y retándole con la mirada a obligarla a subir.

"Ya veo" Ranma cruzó los brazos frente al pecho con una sonrisa socarrona. "Tienes miedo"

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó ella.

"Lo que oyes, tienes miedo, no eres capaz de mantener el equilibrio y por eso no quieres subir, no eres una artista marcial de verdad".

"Serás…" Akane estaba muy enfadada por las palabras del muchacho. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar de sus habilidades? Se iba a enterar, Akane Tendo nunca dice no a un reto tan claro como aquel.

Ranma estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Sabía que si picaba su ego de artista marcial, ella no podría decir que no al reto, era demasiado orgullosa para ello. Vio su dulce rostro enfurecido por sus palabras y supo que había conseguido su propósito. Se acercó para estar a la misma altura que ella, pues la chica se encontraba unos pasos por delante de él, y la miró, casi burlándose de ella.

"Demuéstramelo" dijo una vez más.

Akane lo miró por última vez antes de doblar ligeramente las rodillas, tomar impulso y saltar con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca antes se había subido ahí, por lo que no sabía cuánta fuerza tenía que poner en el salto ni cómo aterrizar sobre la estrecha valla sin caerse al otro lado, por lo que se sintió muy orgullosa de sí misma cuando sus pies aterrizaron al lado de Ranma, pero entonces notó que no podía sostener su cuerpo y comenzó a caer hacia atrás, hasta que unas manos masculinas detuvieron su cuerpo. Akane se sintió desfallecer cuando notó como Ranma la atraía hacia sí y la abrazaba fuerte, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio. Podía notar el latido de su corazón, un poco más acelerado de lo normal, y su aroma masculino abrumó sus sentidos, haciéndola olvidar dónde estaban y la posición en la que se encontraban.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó él en un susurro, sin soltarla.

Entonces la muchacha despertó de su ensoñación y notó cómo se le erizaba la piel cuando Ranma le susurró esas palabras con una voz que a ella le pareció extremadamente sensual.

"S… sí" respondió finalmente, notando cómo las palabras no querían salir.

Ranma no quería soltarla. Podía oler el delicioso aroma de sus cabellos y notar cómo las curvas femeninas se amoldaban perfectamente a su cuerpo. Ella había apoyado sus manos en su pecho y eso le causó una sensación tan placentera, que su mente se llenó de imágenes de ellos dos, recordando el cuerpo desnudo que había podido contemplar esa mañana, recordando la perfecta piel de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, la redondez de sus senos, la exquisita forma de su cintura, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a excitarse y apartó a la chica rápidamente de su cuerpo, para que ella no notara la situación tan embarazosa en la que se encontraba, plagando su mente de imágenes que ayudaran a bajar su excitación. Suerte que llevaba unos pantalones bastante holgados.

Akane se sorprendió ante el alejamiento tan repentino y se le encendieron las mejillas al recordar lo cerca que habían estado el uno del otro.

"Bu… bueno" empezó a decir Ranma para salir de esa situación tan embarazosa. "Lo primero que hay que hacer es…" y entonces empezó a explicarle de una manera sencilla cómo podía hacer para mantener el equilibro sobre tan fina superficie. Akane escuchó con atención, agradeciendo en silencio sus enseñanzas y prestando mucha atención a las palabras del muchacho. La verdad es que estaba extasiada, ya que parecía que él estaba empezando a tomarla en serio, como hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba, y no dejó pasar la oportunidad de aprender tan valiosa lección de su ex prometido.

Con la ayuda de Ranma, empezó a caminar sobre la valla, notando cómo las rodillas le temblaban del nerviosismo. El joven fue muy paciente y trató de tranquilizarla explicándole que él nunca la dejaría caer. Akane sintió un calor placentero en su corazón ante la firmeza con la que dijo esas palabras y supo que hablaba tan en serio, que su nerviosismo desapareció, sabiendo que él la protegería pasara lo que pasara.

Estuvieron así bastante rato hasta que el estómago del muchacho rugió como si hiciera días que no comía y él, muerto de la vergüenza, ayudó a Akane a bajar de la valla.

Akane empezó a reírse a más no poder ante la situación tan cómica y él la miró contento de que, aunque a su costa, ella estuviera tan despreocupada y alegre.

"Bueno, creo que por hoy es suficiente, vamos al restaurante de Ukyo antes de que el animal que llevas dentro empiece a devorarte de hambre".

"Ja, ja… muy graciosa" dijo él con ironía. Pero lo cierto es que estaba disfrutando mucho de la compañía de la muchacha y no deseaba que el momento acabara, aunque es cierto que estaba muriéndose de hambre.

Cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta que el restaurante estaba bastante lleno, así que se sentaron en la barra, en unas banquetas que había cerca de la pared. Ukyo salió de la cocina en ese momento y se le encendieron los ojos al ver al objeto de su devoción que le había hecho una visita, aunque esa alegría disminuyó notablemente al ver la persona que lo acompañaba.

"¡Ranchan!" saludó Ukyo desde la puerta de la cocina. Él le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo y entonces ella se acercó a donde estaban.

"Estamos un poco hasta arriba, ¿tenéis prisa? Ahora mismo os cocino algo".

"No tenemos prisa Ukyo, tómate tu tiempo" dijo Akane. La cocinera se puso a preparar inmediatamente el okonomiyaki favorito de Ranma sin que él se lo pidiera y después terminó el que Akane le había solicitado. Se disculpó por no poder quedarse a charlar con ellos y se dedicó a atender al resto de los clientes.

La pareja comió en un agradable silencio mientras observaban al resto de personas que había en el restaurante. Ranma intentó iniciar de vez en cuando una pequeña conversación con la chica que tenía a su lado, pero Akane solo contestaba con monosílabos, muy enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Como veía que no podía conseguir llamar su atención, se dedicó a estudiarla sin que ella se diera cuenta durante un tiempo y luego dirigió su vista a la cocinera. Ukyo era hermosa, eso no lo podía negar. Le había dicho que llevaba cocinando desde que era muy pequeña y se podía notar la maestría que tenía en la cocina por la delicia que había puesto delante de él. Tenía una sonrisa bonita y unos ojos amables y se alegró al pensar que había sido capaz de conservar una amistad tan larga, pues había muy pocas personas que supieran sobre su pasado antes de llegar a Nerima. La miró con más insistencia, pensando si alguna vez había ocurrido algo entre ella y él, pero no sintió más que una gran amistad hacia su persona y no fue capaz de imaginárselos a los dos en una situación más romántica.

Una hora después la mayoría de la clientela se había marchado, tan solo quedaban un par de mesas ocupadas, y entonces Ukyo se sentó al lado de Ranma. Demasiado cerca para el gusto de Akane.

"¡Uf! ¡Qué día más largo! Estoy agotada. Me alegro de veros, hacía mucho que no te pasabas por mi restaurante Ranchan" dijo ella mimosa posando una mano suavemente sobre el brazo del chico.

A Ranma el gesto le incomodó, pero no sabía cómo hacer para no ofender a la chica. Entonces se dio cuenta que a su otro lado Akane exudaba un aura intensa y se preguntó qué habría originado semejante reacción.

Ella, por su parte, no estaba muy interesada en la conversación. Los acercamientos de Ukyo al joven le daban ganas de vomitar y aunque sentía una cierta amistad hacia la cocinera, no deseaba volver a ver a otra de las exprometidas del muchacho arrastrándose por un poco de atención, así que fijó su vista en el plato y pretendió que no escuchaba, aunque en el fondo tenía todos los sentidos puestos en ellos dos.

"U…Ukyo, ¿te puedo pedir otro okonomiyaki? Me muero de hambre" dijo el artista marcial, buscando una excusa para que la chica de cabello castaño le soltara.

"Por supuesto cielo. Y llámame Uchan, ya sabes que somos buenos amigos" dijo ella levantándose y guiñándole un ojo coqueta.

"Cla…claro, Uchan" contestó Ranma un poco cohibido.

La mujer se situó nuevamente tras la barra y empezó a cocinar su cometido mientras volvía a preguntar "¿Y cómo es que tienes tanta hambre Ranma? ¿No ha cocinado Kasumi hoy?"

"La verdad es que no está nadie. Salieron a pasar el día fuera y al final se han quedado allí a dormir unos días o no sé qué. No nos han explicado mucho".

"Entonces, ¿estáis los dos solos?" preguntó Ukyo nerviosa. No iba a permitir que Akane le volviera a quitar a Ranma.

"Sí, eso parece, al menos por unos días."

"Oh Ranchan, cielo. Si quieres yo puedo ir y cocinar para ti en este tiempo, no quiero que pases hambre" dijo mientras ponía el plato delante del chico.

"No te preocupes Ukyo, nos las apañamos. Ranma, estoy cansada así que me voy a casa". Akane se levantó de su sitio haciendo una reverencia a modo de despedida y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

"Akane, ¡espera!" gritó Ranma levantándose rápidamente y corriendo tras la chica. Ukyo intentó detenerle, pero él era mucho más rápido que ella y, además, el teléfono sonó en ese momento. Vio el okonomiyaki olvidado, que había hecho en forma de corazón, y dio un largo suspiro antes de atender la llamada. 'Si tan solo Ranma me prestara más atención…' pensaba mientras se llevaba el auricular a la oreja.

Le sorprendió escuchar la voz de la joven amazona al otro lado de la línea. Shampoo le comentó la treta que le había jugado al joven con respecto a los sentimientos de Akane hacia Ryoga. Ukyo sonrió al escuchar la noticia pero al no comprender por qué le estaba contando semejante cosa la amazona, se lo hizo saber.

"Ambas saber que chica violenta ser obstáculo importante para Ranma. Si Ukyo ayudar conseguir apartarla de una vez por todas. Después Shampoo conseguir airen".

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que te voy a ceder a Ranma?" preguntó la castaña.

"No ceder, pero Ranma quedar con Shampoo por ser mejor" dijo simplemente la amazona.

Ukyo se guardó la respuesta tan impropia de una señorita que tenía para la amazona y sopesó rápidamente el asunto. Si unía fuerzas con Shampoo, podía conseguir que Ranma dejara de fijarse en Akane y entonces luego sería pan comido, puesto que después obtendría a Ranma apelando a la gran amistad que tenían, sabiendo que Shampoo no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

Algo parecido pensaba la amazona, por eso es que decidió hacer partícipe a la cocinera de su plan. Ambas sabían que Ryoga estaba colado por Akane, así que conseguirían que Ranma pensara que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con la muchacha y, obviamente, ella era la mejor candidata ya que era hermosa, sabía cocinar y, además, Ranma tendría que ser su marido según las leyes de las amazonas, inquebrantables.

"Shampoo, ¿sigues ahí?"

"Sí"

"Tengo un plan que nos puede beneficiar mucho a las dos".

"Shampoo escuchar"

"Verás…"

"Akane, ¡espera!" Ranma acababa salir del restaurante de su amiga y consiguió alcanzar a la joven que caminaba sin mirarle.

"¿Por qué te has ido tan de repente?"

"Ya te lo dije Ranma, estoy cansada".

Ranma pudo apreciar que había algo más que no le estaba diciendo, pero no quiso hacer enfadar más a la chica, así que caminó a su lado en silencio.

Unos minutos más tarde Akane decidió que no era culpa del joven lo que había pasado en el Uchans así que, para relajar el ambiente, dijo "gracias".

"¿Qué?" preguntó el muchacho que no se lo esperaba.

"Gracias por invitarme a cenar" dijo ella simplemente, regalándole una de esas hermosas sonrisas.

Ranma se quedó embobado mirándola "de… de nada Akane".

Ambos se habían detenido y se miraban a los ojos de manera intensa. Estaban tan ensimismados, que no se dieron cuenta de que un coche venía a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Ranma reaccionó en el último momento y empujó a la chica contra la pared atrapándola con su cuerpo para evitar la embestida del vehículo.

El conductor pasó de largo después de pitarles y lanzarles un insulto por la ventana. Ranma, nervioso por lo que acababa de ocurrir, vio las luces rojas alejarse por la carretera y entonces bajó la vista a la joven. Ella, atrapada como estaba, tenía la expresión blanca del susto y entonces soltó la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había pasado y de que estaban ilesos.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el muchacho.

"Sí… gracias" contestó la chica muy bajito.

Ranma se apartó entonces. Todavía sentía el pánico que había bañado su cuerpo pensando que iba a perderla y no hacía más que mirarla para comprobar que estuviera bien.

Akane, que aún respiraba con dificultad, se sintió desfallecer cuando su ex prometido se alejó de ella, pero las manos masculinas detuvieron la caída a tiempo.

"Lo… lo siento" dijo ella ruborizada.

"No pasa nada" contestó él con cara preocupada. Cuando vio que ella volvía a caer al soltarla, la agarró con una mano bajo las rodillas, del mismo modo en que lo haría un novio con su prometida. Este pensamiento cruzó su mente y notó cómo las mejillas se teñían de un rojo carmín y esperaba que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para que ella no se diera cuenta de su azoramiento.

"Lo… lo siento. Creo que me tiemblan demasiado las piernas" dijo ella en un susurro, totalmente ruborizada y avergonzada por su situación.

"No te preocupes, yo te llevo" y eso hizo, aun a pesar de las protestas de la joven. Lo cierto es que se sentía bien, estar así, fuertemente asida entre sus brazos, la hacía sentirse seguro. Rodeó el cuello del joven y le ofreció una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento. Entonces apoyó su rostro en el pello masculino y se quedó dormida escuchando el palpitar del corazón del chico.

Ranma iba caminando despacio, evitando despertarla. Se sentía bien. Se sentía bien tenerla así, como si ese fuera su sitio. La miró un instante, viendo su dulce rostro dormido y aguantando las ganas que tenía de besarla, siguió caminando con ella en brazos. Cuando llegó a la residencia Tendo, saltó a la ventana que daba a la habitación de la chica, que por suerte se había quedado abierta. La tendió sobre la cama con mucho mimo para no despertarla y se arrodilló para observarla con detenimiento.

Le acarició el pelo, apartando un mechón que caía sobre su rostro, y dirigió su vista a los labios sonrosados. La incitación era tan grande que tragó fuertemente intentando evitar sucumbir a esa delicia, pero los sentimientos que en ese momento le envolvían eran más fuertes y, con miedo a que ella despertara, acercó su boca a la de ella y, sin dudarlo, juntó sus labios con los de la chica. En principio solo iba a ser un pequeño contacto, un simple roce para calmar la tentación, pero el sabor femenino era dulcemente adictivo y Ranma no se dio cuenta que había comenzado a besarla con más ahínco hasta que ella correspondió fogosamente.

Abrió los ojos que había cerrado momentos antes, pero sin apartar sus labios, y se dio cuenta de que ella seguía dormida. Debía de estar soñando, no lo sabía. Pero su mente no pensaba en ese momento si lo que hacía era correcto o incorrecto, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó embriagar por las sensaciones que el besar a Akane le producían.

Poco después se separó de ella, totalmente sonrojado y con una tremenda erección. 'Si supieras todo lo que me haces sentir Akane. Ojalá pudiera recordar… ojalá supiera que es eso que no me estás contando sobre nosotros…". La miró detenidamente, solo unos instantes más, y entonces salió de la habitación tan sigilosamente como había entrado. No alcanzó a escuchar el suspiro de la chica, que acurrucándose más contra la almohada, susurró en sueños "Ranma".

**Continuará…**

**Capítulo finalizado: 18 de septiembre de 2011**

¡Hola a todos! Por fin estoy aquí nuevamente actualizando este fic, aunque es un capítulo más de transición, espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré no tardar tanto entre actualizaciones, pero siento no poder prometerlo. Lo que sí os pido es que me tengáis paciencia, que no quedará inconcluso, y si queréis enviarme un review yo los acepto encantada ^_^

Y a todos los que me habéis escrito con vuestras palabras de ánimo y vuestros comentarios, muchas gracias. Me hace mucha ilusión saber lo que pensáis. Espero que nos veamos pronto.


End file.
